Reading Percy Jackson and The Waterbender
by HAZEL DAUGHTER OF HADES
Summary: Its the sequal to my first book the Waterbender, about percy and his sister and the quest they go on. this book is the gods and some pjo characters reading it. i hope you like it and read it all the way through.   rated T for some cursing
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY HERE IS TH EFIRST CHAPTER TO THE BOOK. BEFORE YOU READ I NEED TO GO THROUGH SOME THINGS  
>1) IF YOU HAVE NOT READ PERCY JACKSON AND THE WATERBENDER YOU SHOULD DO THAT FIRST<br>2) IF YOU AR EONLY GOING TO LEAVE BAD COMMENT AND TRASH MY FANFIC YOU SHOULD JUST LEAVE NOW  
>SO WITH THAT SAID HERE IS THE DISCLAIMER.<strong>

**I DO NOT OWN PJO THE GREAT AND AWESOME IDEA BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN (LUCKY BASTARD)**

**CHAPTER 1: CONFUSION **

**_percy's pov._**

GET READY! Then all of a sudden i was falling and someone was screaming their head off. i looked around and saw nico , saige, annabeth and thalia also falling. annabeth had her eyes closed and so did saige, nico was laid back enjoying it and thalia was the one screaming. i was about to ask what was going on when there was more bright light and i hit the ground and two more fell ontop of me.

**_posiedon's pov, on olympus at the winter soltice in the past,_**

All the gods were sitting on their thrones at the winter soltice and all were paying attention except apollo who was layed back with some shades on, and aphrodite who was looking through a fashion magazine. zues was getting ready to call the meeting to an end when there was a bright light, screaming, and when it faded 5 teens were on the floor.

three of the teens feel ontop of eachother and the boy on bottem with jet black hair and sea green eyes started to complain.  
>"why does this type of stuff always happen to me?" he said and the girl that was on top of the pile stood up. she was wearing punk type cloths and her hair was black and choppy.<br>"because kelp head, your all invinsible and stuff." she said.

"i don't know thals i agree with perc on this one your getting heavy." said a emo looking boy as he rolled off the other boy and stood up.

"oh shut up death boy!"

"whatch it pinecone face"  
>he said back and they continued to argue, while the others sighed apparently they did this alot, and all the while they were completely oblivious of us. a girl dressed in a white, blue, and purple areo shirt and skinni jeans was the first to notice the gods and she tapped a girl with honey brown hair and gestured to them. the blonde helped the jet black haired boy up and tryed to stop the two arguing teens but to no avail.<br>"GUYS!" yelled the black haired boy and they stopped and looked at the others.

"Who are you?" zues boomed and i was suprised when none of the teens flinched not even blinked. they looked around confused and when their eyes landed on the younger demigods their eyes went wide.

"Lord Zues." the blonde stepped foward to say but stopped when a note dropped from the sky. she caught it in her hand and read it out loud.

"_dear Demigods, and Gods,_

_ I have sent these 5 demigods into the past to read about _  
><em> percy's adventures with you. while we wait for the 5 myths <em>  
><em> to be finished you will read about his latest quest and each <em>  
><em> time you finish a book the next one will show up. Please try not <em>  
><em> to kill them they are very important to olympus's future.<em>

_ from the most awesome and coolest olympian,_  
><em> Lord Apollo" <em>

"you got that right blondy." apollo said and was hit in the head by artemis.

_percy? it cant be my son percy he doesn't even know who he truely is._ i thought.

"yes, well where is this book?"  
>i asked and then the note transformed into a hard covered book. i looked at the book cover and on it was a trident being carried by a owl and it looked like they were in an gray orb. <em>owl? why would my symbol and athena's symbol be working together?<em> i asked my self then shuddered at the thought. speaking of owl head she started to talk.

_no ones pov_

"you demigods should introduce yourselfs. give your name, age, and parent." athena said and they all nodded but then pulled away into a small huddle.

"you should go first." percy told thalia.

"what! why me?"

"because pinecone face if you go first we are less likely to get struck down my zues." nico said then was shocked for the pinecone thing.

"fine." she huffed and they broke their huddle.

"well." dionysis said getting bored. he would much rather be off some where drinking, instead he is stuck with these brats.

"thalia grace, 16, daughter of zues, lutinant of artemis." she bowed to her father and to artemis. several of the gods opened their moUths to say something and seeing this thalia cutt them off.  
>"before you say anything yes i was a tree." the gods closed their mouths. "long story short percy, quest, grover, flece, me not a tree." she said then sat down in a chair.<p>

"percy jackson, 16, son of posiedon, leader of camp half-blood, and saviour of olympus." he said an bowed to posiedon. zues was going to yell but remembering thalia he didnt, but that did not stop hades.

"you broke the oath too!" he said then started to say more but nico stepped up.

"nico diangelo, 14, son of hades, the ghost king." he said and bowed to hades. both posieden and zues were giving hades the look as if saying; _"really you want to pinn us when you have a kid here too."_

"annabeth chase, 16, daughter of athena, architect of olympus. she bowed to her mother as the gods gasped and looked over at the little blonde girl sitting with the younger demigods. younger annabeth was too mezmerised by her becoming architect of olympus to really register the fact that her older self was in the same room.

"saige caraway, 14, daughter of-"

"let me guess, aphrodite." young travis interupted her in an attempt to flirt with her. saige almost gagged, and hermes high fived his son nd apollo gave conner 5 dracmas because travis actually did it.

"okay 1) eww, 2) im telling kate, and 3)ewww.!"

"who's kate?" he asked.

"can we please get back on track."artemis said.

"as i was saying 14, daughter of posieden, and holder of the waterbender power." she said then bowed to posieden who was avoiding the looks everyone was giving him.

"wait your not my daughter, are you sure becau-"ares covered aphrodite's mouth.

"lets keep this going before she starts a rant." he grunted. athena nodded for the younger demigods to introduce themselves.  
>a pretty girl stepped foward and did the same as the older ones.<p>

"selina boreguard, 9, daughter of aphrodite." she said and aphrodite beamed at her daughter as she sat down.

"conner, and travis stoll, 8 , twins of hermes." the twins chorused together high fived eachother then sat down.

"clariese larue, 8, daughter of ares." she grunted then sat back down.

"annabeth chase, 8, daughter of athena" young annabeth said smiling at her older self and thalia then eyed percy who was suspeciously close to her older self.

"can we read now i need some action." i'll leave you to guess who said that. zues looked out the window then to his watch.

"no, it is late the demigods should get their rest. sleep where ever you may ilike we will be back at 7 am to began reading." he said then flashed out and one by one they left and some sleeping bags and pillows appeared. as soon as they were gone little annabeth got up and ran to thalia.

_**thalia's pov**_

younger annabeth came and just like attacked me in a hug.

"i cant believe your here." she said and i smiled hugging my younger version of my best friend. she looked up and over at annabeth and percy who were having a silent conversation.

"you want to go meet your older self annie?" i said and the 8 year old nodded excitedly. when we walked up to percy and annabeth they said "deal." and shook hands. i would have asked what it was about but lil annabeth beat me to it.

"whats a deal?" she asked and both percy and annabeth jumped. apparently they didn't know we had been there.

"nothing. don't worry about it. hey little umm me." annabeth said.

"hey, so do i really get to be architect of olympus." she asked and percy answered.

"oh yeah. olympus and camp its great too." lil annabeth blushed when he said this and i smirked at annabeth letting clear that message i was sending was ; _see even younger you likes percy. _she semi-glared at me and i laughed.

"thats it!" i heard nico yell and started chasing travis around the room. percy and i got him by his arms and forced him to sit in a chair.

"dude what up?" percy asked him

"that 'thing'," he gestured to travis "keeps hitting on saige."

"really nico. thats it come on he's just a lit-"

"-he hit her ass!" nico cut me off and percy looked at the young boy who took off running. before percy could move annabeth was in front of him talking to him in that voice that she only uses with him. lil annabeth watched the two very closely and i couldn't help but smile. i cant wait to see how she reacts when she finds out thats her future boyfriend.

"well i need my beauty sleep so good night." selina said and slipped into a sleeping bag next to clariese who was already sleeping.

"yeah guys we probably should call it a night. that party and the trip here whipped me out." i said and the little demigods looked at me confused. i forgot they didnt know so i just waved my had dismissingly and got in a sleeping bag next to little annie and big annie. percy got next to annabeth, then saige, then nico, then it was selina, clariese, travis, and conner.

when we were all settled the lights went off automaticly and i emmediatly fell asleep.

**OKAY SO THERE WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER MEANT TO HAVE IT UP EARLIER BUT HAD A FEW SNAGS. HOPE YOU STAY TO READ IF NOT I UNDERSTAND. I WOULD WRITE MORE BUT I HAVE A DOG TO WASH SO UNTILL NEXT TIME.**

-LIL' BIT


	2. Chapter 2:present

**HERE IS CHAPTER 2 I WANT TO THANK THOSE THAT ARE READING THIS AND I WILL CHECK OUT SOME OF YOUR STORIES IN RETURN AND PUT THEM UP FOR RECONMENDATION TO OTHER READERS. ANYWAYS DISCLAIMER TIME.**

**HAZEL:HEY PERCY WUD YOU DO THE HONORS.**

**PERCY:THANKS HAZEL I WOULD LOVE TOO. *COUGHS TO START ***

**NICO:HOLD UP WHY DOES HE GET TO DO IT**

**PERCY:CUS I'M AWESOME NOW LIKE I WAS SAYING HAZ-**

**NICO:-EL DOES NOT ON PJO RICK RIORDAN DOES**

**PERCY:POUTS AND CHASES NICO AROUND ROOM**

**CHAPTER 2: UNEXPECTED PRESENT**

_no ones pov_

zues sent apollo over to wake the demigods and tell them that they would be there to read at 7 o'clock. apollo poofed into the room and looked at the sleeping demigods.

_aww the look so peacful! _he thought then pulled out his guitar, turned up his amp and started to play. the loudness woke the demigods instantly all the older ones had their weapons ready while the younger ones just looked confused.

"apollo what the hades?" nico said while percy just layed back down covering his head withthe pillow. annabeth leand over to thalia and whispered something. thalia nodded and pulled out her bow and arrow. she shot the arrow through the amp and the music stopped. apollo pouted and poffed out.  
>everyone got up and ready except percy who just went back to sleep.<p>

"how do we wake him?" selina asked and clariese smiled crookedly.

"we could pour water on him." she suggested.

"naw its cool i got it." annabeth said and clariese pouted.

"percy." annabeth said softly and percy just groaned and rolled over.

"annabeth stop, i'm tickelish." percy mumbled in his sleep. the younger demigods looked confused and the older ones were trying hard to keep down their laughs.  
>"percy." annabeth said again and he groaned and started mumbling somemore.<p>

"your mom will kill me if she catches us-"

"PERCY!" annabeth yelled urgently cuting him off. the older demigods didnt try anymore and rolled over with laughter. percy snapped his head up and looked at his laughing cousins and sister.

"what? am i drooling." he rubbed his mouth quickly and the demigods just laughed harder. annabeth shook her head.

"just go get ready seaweed brain only 15 minutes till the gods get here." percy got up to go shower up and dress in the cloths hermes got him and when he returned to the throne room the gods were already there.

"well its about time." athena said and percy smiled sheepishly as he took a seat next to annabeth and thalia.

"well now that we are all here who will read first? zues asked and saige's hand went up. he nodded and passed the book to her.

**"chapter 1 i get an unexpected present" **saige read then glared at her brother.

"yeah i think i'd rather have x-box 360 or something." percy said messeng with her and she stuck her toung out at him.

**"after surviving my disaster of a 16th birthday and defeating kronos things were good...well as good as things can get when your a halfblood."**

all gods suddenly found an intrest in their shoes.

**"we are done rebuilding the cabins at camp plus one for hades and the minor gods."**

everyone in the room except those from the future looked a little shocked. hades was both shocked and happy.

**"the gods have kept to their promise and more and more half bloods are being claimed everyday so the hermes cabin isn't so full anymore. amazing right! and saving the best news for last annabeth and i are going out-"**

"WHAT!" both posieden, little annabeth and athena yelled.

"crap!" percy said under his breath and dugg into his pocket. he brought out some drachmas and gave them to annabeth who grinned smugly.

"what up with the drachmas?" thalia asked.

"me and percy made a bet and i just won." annabeth said. "i bet him that it would be because of him that our parents found out."  
>thalia and the others nodded in realization.<p>

"wait can we get back to the fact that you two are dateing which i will never allow to happpen." athena said.

"for once i agree with big brain over here. no son of mine will date a daughter of her's" posieden said.

"excuse me your sea spawn is lucky enough to be friends with my daughter barnicle beard."

"watch it owl head."

"of what fish face."

"mom/dad!" annabeth and percy said but he two continued to argue. little annabeth sat there shocked at the news. _sure she thought percy was cool and a little good looking but he is the son posieden it would never work. would it?_

"ENOUGH!" zues yelled and the two gods stopped argueing but athena shot daggers at percy as if she glared hard enough he would combust into flames. saige took pity on her brother and started reading.

**"i was ready for a layed back time hanging with my friends,"** annabeth, saige, nico, and percy snorted at this.  
><strong>"but of course the fates love messing with my plans. see it all started when my dad came to camp.<strong>

**annabeth and i were having a picnic by the lake when chiron told me my father, posiedon was here to see me. i emmediatly figured something was wrong because gods arent the type of parents that just stops by to catch up. they are more like the 'good luck on your quest try not to die, or for ares, if you fail me you'll wish you had died'.aren't they just the sweetest**!

the gods looked all around theroom but at their children.  
>ares grunted at this and glared at percy. clariese glared too but couldn't help but feel that percy was a little right.<p>

**"when i saw posiedon he was wearing a blue button down shirt, with palm trees on it and some khaki shorts. stamding next to him was a girl with semi-long black hair, light skinn, and emerald green colored eyes."**

"hmm she sounds familar." apollo said and artemis rolled her eyes at her twin.

"idiot its obviously saige." she said and all the gods looked at her.

"umm hi" saige said unsure of what to say then countinued reading.

"**ahh percy there you are son." posiedon said as i stepped up to him. "lord porsiedon." i said showing my respect.  
>"i have someone i want you to meet. saige this is percy, percy this is your half sister saige."<br>"MY HALF WHAT?" I sort of almost yelled.**

"your hot half sister gods percy were you listening." travis said and was hit with a lot of salt water.

"thats for hitting my butt." saige said grinning and high fived thalia.

**"yes percy your sister. she has turned 14 about a month ago and her scent is getting stronger i expect you too look after her."  
>"yes father, of course." i said trying not to show any of my emotions which were all jumbeled up.<br>"good well i must be getting back to olympus i expect zues will have a few things to say to me. good luck!" and with a flash of green light he was gone leaving some green/blueish smoke and some aqward silence."**

"they say that when ever there is an aqward silence another gay baby is born." nico said out of nowhere making everyone stare at him incrediblously.

"what do you..." thalia said to saige trailing off.

"i dont know?" the gods and younger demigods looked around confused but before someone could ask saige started reading.

**"we walked back to the cabinin silence and i showed her to her room and helped withthe unpacking.**  
><strong>"i know umm dad already introduced us but i'm percy jackson." i said sticking out my hand. <strong>  
><strong>"saige caraway" she said taking it. wait did she say caraway? <strong>  
><strong>"caraway? as in Natalie caraway owner ond founder of caraway resorts and the 'angel' cloths line? i asked.<strong>

selina shrieked. "your mom owns a cloths line." she started to say more but clariese covered her mouth and the stolls eye begged saige to start reading.

**"she nodded semi laughing at my shock."  
><strong>"it was a little funny." saige said and percy very maturely stuck his toung out at her.

**"after that i asked some more questions where she's from, what grade she's in, does she play sports?. you know the basics. i found out she lives in california, in the 9th grade, and plays volleyball, basketball, softball, and swimming of course."**

"not bad caraway" clariese said. "you might be good at those human sports but i don't think you can stand a chance when it comes to sword fighting especialy me." ares smiled as if agreeing with his daughter.

saige just smirked. "ask your self that same thing in 7 years."

**"we talked up untill dinner time. it was raining outside so we used the inside pavilion. we liked using the insid pavilion because it didnt matter what table you sat at. saige and i grabbed our food and sat at the nearest table. annabeth and grover came over not long after. "sup g-man" i said greeting grover and kissed annabeth on the cheek greeting her."**

athena growled and glared at percy who shifted uncomfertably under the wisdom goddesses stare.

**"guys this is my sister saige, saige this is grover and annabeth." they looked shocked but quickly got over it. "hi im annabeth chase daughter of athena." annabeth said greeting saige.  
>"hey, and i guess that leaves you as grover, satyr right?"<br>"yeah." grover said"im also your bro's here protector" he said claping me on the back.**

**"i don't need a protector invinsible remember" i said recalling the time i took a dip in theriver styx."**

everyone who didnt know gasped.  
>"even you sea spawn shouldnt be foolish enough to take such a risk."<p>

"son why?" posiedon said truely worried.

"listen its cool i'm okay. i didnt do it for whatever reasons you may be thinking athena and artemis. i did it because if i had not then there was no way i would have been able to save olympus. we can talk more about it later." percy said and saige took it as her cue to read.

**"grover just rolled his eyes and chomped on his napkin. we told saige about our quest then left for shut eye and the first time in a long time i slept like a baby.".**

"thats the end of the chapter who wants to read next?" saige asked and dionysis raised his hand. everyone stared at him in shock.  
>"what am i not aloud to read."<p>

"no its just that we didnt think you had any brain cells left enough to read." travis tryed to say lowly to conner but ultimatly failed and everyone heard. all the demigods rolled over laughing including hermes, apollo and hepheastus. the other gods were laughing as well while mr d just scowled.

"watch it trevor,." he said/

"umm my names not trevor its-"

"yes yes i know what your name is tony."

"but-"

"travis just give up." saige said and travis sighed.

"if your done talking to theo, symthia i will began reading." mr D said and the demigods plus some gods laughed a little quietly.

**where there is chapter numro dos. hope it was fairly good. i know alot of the charectors arent saying much but i will try to change that untill probably wendsday at the latest. duces.  
>review review,<br>subscribe subscribe,  
>read and write<br>**

**-LIL' BIT**


	3. Chapter 3: Dragon slayer part 1

_**VERY IMPORTANT:  
><span>I WAS WRITING THIS CHAPTER BUT HAD TO DO OTHER THINGS SO THIS CHAPTER IS NOT COMPLETE BUT I WILL UPLOAD THE REST OF IT TOMORROW AFTER MY CONCERT<span>.  
><strong>  
><em>**HERE IS CHAPTER 3 I WANT TO THANK THOSE THAT ARE READING THIS AND I WILL CHECK OUT SOME OF YOUR STORIES IN RETURN AND PUT THEM UP FOR RECONMENDATION TO OTHER READERS. ANYWAYS DISCLAIMER TIME.**

**UNFORTUNATLY I DO NOT OWN PJO RICK RIORDAN DOES**

**CHAPTER 3: MY LITTLE SISTER PLAYS DRAGON SLAYER**

_no ones pov_

"if your done talking to theo, symthia i will began reading." mr D said and the demigods plus some gods laughed a little quietly.

**"Chapter 2: My little sister plays Dragan slayer" **Mr. D "read. **"The next day we woke up got dressed and went to eat."**

at hearing this apollo's, herme's, the stoll's, percy's, and nico's stomach growled.

"speaking of eating when are we going to?" conner asked while artemis, athena, demeter, and hera rolled their eyes.  
><em>"men and their stomachs"<em>they all thought.

"we will eat after this chapter is finished. break for 30 minutes then meet back up to continue?" hepheastus suggested and zues nodded approvingly.

**"As we walked to the Posieden table i noticed guys kept checking out saige."  
><strong>_at that posieden frowned.  
><strong><br>"**_**conner stoll actually came**** and said  
>'wow! percy dude who's the hotty?"<strong>

"

WHAT!" posieden, nico and travis yelled looking at conner. the older demigods snickered at nico's reaction while some olympians wondered why he would care. apollo and hermes were giving conner high fives and pats on the back, until artemis and athena wacked them and they stopped.

"conner, i called dibs first!" travis complained and pouted.

"stay away from my daughter/girlfriend stolls." posieden and nico yelled at the same time and the olympians gasped. aphrodited shrieked, saige face palmed, and nico realizing what he said slowly got prepared to run out the door if he had to.  
><em>"im dead. posieden's gonna kill me. turn me into fish food."<em>he thought, but there was just silence.

"your dating my daughter D' Angelo?" posieden said calmly, which kind of worried everyone mostly the older demigods. they remembered how calmly percy acted before punching one of the new aphrodite campers that was repeatedly flirting with a certain, blonde haired daughter of athena. the poor guy lost 3 front teeth.

_shit! _nico thought then gulped. "y- yes sir." he said nervously.

"okay." posieden said shrugging and everyon's mouth's dropped out of shock.

"really?" many people questioned and he shrugged again.

"sure why not, but if you hurt her i will send you to live with your father permanently." he said getting in a serious voice that made nico wince. he nodded and everyone was still shocked. Mr. D was about to start reading when ares cut him off.

"whoa, whoa whoa!" he said. "a daughter of posieden with a son of hades, and son of Posieden with daughter of athena. is there anymore oddly put couples we should know about." he grunted and the older demigods exchanged looks and shrugged.

"sure why not." percy said. "there is kate gardener daughter of demeter with travis." demeter glared at the boy as the demigods continued listing them off.

"clariese and chris R son of hermes." saige said and clariese looked shocked. selina smiled really big.  
><em>"i knew i'd find her a boyfriend eventually." <em>she thought.

"selina and charlie beckandorf from hepheastus." nico said and selina squealed. aphrodite smiled real big and hugged hepheastus.

"oh and dont for get Valerie daughter of hecate and patrick son of apollo." Thalia said finishing up the list and motioning for md. D to read before anyone else said some thing.

**"this 'hotty' is my little sister and if you don't back off now then you will see what 1 celestial bronze sword,+ 1 pissed off invincible brother, and 1 stoll twin will equal" i threatened and reached for my pocket. before i could even get my hand on riptide conner was back at the hermes table."**

there was alot of snickers from the demigods and some gods.

_hmm...he seems to be a good big brother looking out for his sister. maybe he is okay to date my daughter. _athena thought

**"are you going to do that with every cute boy?' saige asked?**

everyone in the room looked at saige questionably while conner had a smugg look on his face. saige sighed.

"keep reading dionysus so they can see what was really meant."

"**maybe? depends on who it i- wait you think he's cute?" i asked a little puzzled.  
>"eww no i was just saying. gods percy thats so not funny"<br>**  
>conners smug look fell.<br>**  
>she pushed me playfully and hurt her hand.<br>"ow stupid, thick headed, invinsable brother"she grumbled making me laugh. just then chiron, the camps trainer's voice came over the intercom."a dragon has emerged from the forest and is now trapped in the arena. we need someone to fight it."**

"finally some action." ares said and was hit by salt water from posiedon.

**there was many talking among the demigods and some ares kids were already getting some weapons ready.  
>"How about you percy?" chiron said no longer over the intercom but trotting over to me. i wanted to say "no way! not in this life time."<br>**  
>"wuss!" ares said and clariese nodded agreeing with her father.<p>

"ares."

"yes uncle.

"would you like to be sprayed with more salt water?"

"no uncle."

"then shut the hades up!" posieden said then motioned for dionysus to continue.

**but it would have made me look like a coward so i said something real smart like "uhh...okay?"**

"smart for you, probably!" athena said and percy pouted as his cousins shook their heads agreeing.

**"great" chiron said clapping me on the back. there was grumbling from the ares kids and some sneered at me as if i just punched their grandmother. i saw clariese the head councilor for ares glaring at me.  
><strong>  
>"why are you all glaring at him?" aphrodite asked and clariese shrugged.<p>

"well, clariese glares at everyone thats nothing new." conner said and he got punched in the arm.

"but clariese reserves her special glare just for perce." nico said and percy started to argue but realized he was right.

"that doesn't explain why all the others doesnt like him."hepheastus pointed out.

"well lets just say the children of ares don't really get along with percy very well." annabeth said and the gods wanted to ask why but dionysus had grown bored and started reading.

**"be at the arena in 20 minutes chiron said then trotted off and everyone - ares kids erupted in cheers. saige looked at my worriedly but i put on a brave face trying to convince her.**

"key word trying. i wasn't convinced." saige said.

**key word trying. she didnt look convinced**

"oh no! your thinking like percy, i'm afraid we've lost her." travis said then hugged his brother fake crying. everyone rolled their eyes at the twins antics.

**20 minutes later i walked into the arena and was ready to run out screaming. **

"wu-" ares started but was hit by salt water. clariese who was about to say something on this decided best to keep quiet.

**because there it was standing about 17 feet tall,**

actually percy it was 18.5 feet tall, but nice guess." annabeth said and the demigods snickered.

"well i'm sorry if i couldn't look at the thing and make a very good estimated guess and be right on how tall it was." percy and pouted until annabeth kissed him on the cheek.

aphrodite cooed and so did selina. young annabeth blushed at seeing this and so did her older self. athena didnt like the spawn with his daughter and thought them kissing in front of her was pushing it.

**and iccy blue feathers down its back. i pulled out my bll point pen and uncapped it.**

"oh goody so u can write on it." travis said and the younger demigods snickered. percy grinned then brought out riptide and pointed at the twins. the demigods went quiet instantly and percy smirked as he recapped it.

**and watched it grow into my 1 foot long celestial bronze sword riptide. the dragon bared its fangs at the sight of my sword, monsters hate celestial bronze. it lunged at me and i quickly did a tuck and roll out of its path. the dragon opened it mouth and shot out..."**

"oo oo i know. ice picks" apollo said raising his hand like a little kindergardener.

**yep you guessed it ice picks.**

everyone looked at a smirking apollo. "told ya." he said crossing his arms.

"how did you know that?" hades asked and apollo shrugged which caused everyone to roll their eyes.

**it hit my shield with a clang, clang, clang, and one came so hard it knocked me off my feet. i came up behind the dragon and stabbed its tail and with a horrible shriek of pain it flung me across the arena.**

posiedon winced as did annabeth. she didnt want her future boyfriend getting hurt.

**i tried to get up but i seemed to have lost control of my legs and thats when i realized the big pick in the side of my leg it had paralized my legs and i couldn't move.**

everyone was at the edge of their seats paying attention to every word.

**as it opened its mouth to shoot more picks at me i heard it bellow in rage and when it turned to the side i saw saige hanging on the dragon like there was no tomorrow.**

posiedon and annabeth released the breath they didnt even know they were holding, in relief. dionysus was about to start reading when all of a sudden ares busted out laughing. everyone stared at the god of war worriedly.

"i knew it he's been driven insane." zues muttered to his brothers and the cracked smiles.

"no-its just percy-needed his little sister to save his ass." ares said then began laughing again. the stolls, hepheastus, hermes, apollo, and dionysus started laughing too. the goddesses glared at the males until they stopped.

**i screamed out her name, which probably wasnt a good idea because while she was distracted the dragon whipped her with its tail.**

"yeah thanks for that one big bro." saige said and percy just smiled.

**saige landed standing strait up by me. "saige!" i said warningly.**

"

do you really think this was the best time to be having conversation?" artemis asked

**"not now percy i'm trying to save your butt." she said.  
><strong>"**here take riptide and my shield." she grabbed riptide in her right hand and scooped up the shield in her left. she ran to the other side of the arena trying to keep the dragon away from me.**

i saw the dragon knock her down and unleash some deadly fast ice picks, that she dodged and slashed the dragon's side. it did a 360 and slapped her in the side with its tail and she went down

"NO!" many of the past people said including ares.

"umm ares why do you care?" zues asked and they all nodded wanting to know if the war god had truly went insane.

"what? oh come on its hard not to love this adorable, hazel colored eyed, ass kicking girl." he said gesturing to saige. percy gaped at this.

"oh thats not fair. first dad is just okay with who your dateing and then ares likes you." percy said and saige just shrugged and leaned into nico as dionysus continued.

**"NO!" I screamed and tried getting up but i was still paralized. just when i thought it was over something amazing happened, saige stood,**

"oh my gods its a miracle." conner and travis said dramaticly. nico put his hands together and did a quiet chant. all the gods looked at him questionably then two skeletons appeared out the ground and on either sides of the stolls. the quickly went quiet.

**no not stood she was floating. i saw her eyes and were a completely different color. they went from hazel brown to a sparkling gray. saige said a few thing in greek and some water whips appeared in both hands. she whipped the dragon making it stumble back. when it tried to come at her saige raised her hands and made a wall of water between her and it. she froze the wall then jumped to the ground. she ran and got the chains in a corner by me the ran straight for the dragon. saige had to back up many steps as the dragon broke down the wall.**

**again the dragon tried shooting her with the ice picks but saige just ran at it and slid under its legs. she waited for it to try and whip its tail and jumped on it running up its back. she threw the the chains down through the dragon's mouth chaining it like a horse. she gave the chains a nice strong pull and down it went.**

everyone in the room that was not from the future looked amazed.

"see adorable." ares said and this time hermes, apollo, and hepheastus nodded in agreement.

artemis was impressed by the young ladies power and thought she would make an excellent hunter.

"how were you able to do that"? zues questioned and saige shrugged.

"yeah these two are some pretty powerful demigods." annabeth said gesturing to saige and percy.

"yeah the night percy first came to camp he killed the min- i mean the half- bull, half- human creature." nico said and the gods and demigods looked at the two with some new found respect.

**she grabbed riptide and was about to give the final blow but looked the dragon in the eye and something was exchanged. some type of understanding was made and she put the sword down and came over to help me.**

"WHAT? dont show a monster mercy kill it!" ares, posiedon, zues, and athena said.

"i couldn't kill Blizzard that would be like percy killing ms o'leary." saige said.

"who's ms o'leary?" aphrodite asked.

"my pet hell hound." percy stated as if it was nothing.

"WHAT?" everyone asked.

"how did you end up with a hell hound as a pet spawn?" athena asked and percy just shrugged.

"long story you'll probably find out later."

**"percy are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "i'm fine.' i said as she helped me up and i was starting to regain some feeling in my legs. "how did you do that?" i asked "i mean i've never seen that much power."  
>"i dont know something just took over me." she said blushing. <strong>

**we stepped out the arena and everyone was cheering except clariese who just rolled her eyes. annabeth ran up and hugged me so fierce i thought my ribs would crack. **

"sorry seaweed brain." annabeth said smiling sheepishly.  
>"tis cool wise girl." percy said back.<p>

"**dont scare me like that again seaweed brain." she said.**

some demigods snickered at this.  
><strong><br>"im fine annabeth." i said not sounding too sure. she turned to saige, "that what you did was amazingly cool."  
>"thanks." saige said then nico di' angelo walked up.<strong>

"wow perce bro you okay that was craz-" he paused. "wh-who's that." he pointed at saige who was talking to annabeth. "thats saige my little sister." i said trying to sound all big brother like.

"wow" is all nico could say.

the demigods snickered at this and nico was sporting a very red blush.  
><strong><br>"are you sure she is not a daughter of aphrodite."**

"see even nico thought you were a daughter of aphrodite." travis pointed out and saige started to blush along side nico.  
><strong><br>"nope she is a posiedon." i said and they walked over and i introduced them.**

"hey."she said but all nico could manage was "uhhhhhh"

the room erupted in laughter.

"real smooth death boy." thalia said when she could control her breathing.  
><strong><br>"umm yeah well i've got to get some rest so later."**

"yeah umm definitly." nico said and when saige was gone i laughed.

"smooth real smooth."

"aww cut him some slack seaweed brain" annabeth said. "i remember when we met all you could do was stare and drool."

the room erupted in laughter again

"

i did not drool." percy protested.

"i did not drool."i said "uh yes you did i was there" grover said.

"yeah yeah whatever."

its been a month since the whole dragon thing and it turns out the dragon is saige's spirit animal or whatever.

"aww too cool i wont a dragon." apollo said and everyone rolled their eyes.  
><strong><br>"hey percy." annabeth said running up.  
>"hey" i said giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "ugh get a room you two." i heard clariese say.<strong>

"no. absolutely not. don't do that i'm warning you jackson." athena said and percy gulped worried about all the things that he would think about during the book.

**"so whats up?" i asked. "nothin i was just looking for saige we were going to hang."  
><strong>"**oh well she isnt here she is at he arena with nico." she raised her eyebrow "huh well she and nico seem to be spending alot of time together. **

**"uhh i guess i mean i like the guy but i'm still keeping a look out for him."**

**"**as you should." posiedon said proud.

**"dont go all big brother percy conner is still scared."  
>"oh my gods." i said laughing. "that was harsh i admit but you dont go up to the big brother and ask 'who's the hotty."<br>"yeah yeah yeah just dont hurt any guys that try to flirt with your sis-" she stopped. "annabeth whats wrong?"  
>"rachel" she yelled then ran to go hug her.<br>"hey annie" rachel replyd hugging her back. i fid it amusing that they became friends after rachel became oracle and clarified she wouldnt be dateing.**

"really you found that amusing." annabeth asked looking at her boyfriend. he nodded his head

"yes, yes i did." annabeth rolled her eyes.

**there is chapter numro 3. hope it was good. untill probably saturday cus going to da C.B and Bow Wow concert. duces.**

**review review,  
>subscribe subscribe,<br>read and write  
><strong>

**-LIL' BIT**


	4. Chapter 4: dragon slayer part 2

_**OMG GUYS I AM SO SO INCREDIBLY SORRY! I DIDNT HAVE ANYTIME TO UPDATE DURING THE WEEK BECAUSE I HAD 2 PROJECT TO DO AND A HUGE TEST TO STUDY FOR I WILL TRY TO UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER TONIGHT IF POSSIBLE TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU.**_

_**here is the rest of chapter 3 sorry it took a while to get up ...**_

annabeth just rolled her eyes and the gods and goddesses wondered what that was supose to mean.

**i walked up to the two girls and greeted rachel with a hug.  
><strong>**"** **i thought you weren't coming till next week?" annabeth said.  
>"well with a lot of begging, pleading, and paying my driver to keep quiet you have your oracle a week early." she said and we laughed.<strong>

"hold up oracle? my oracle switches in the future finally." apollo said and hermes started to get a little sad thinking about may, while hades looked a little guilty.

"whoa whoa." travis said and conner continued.  
>"she said paid her driver. does this rachel happen to have money?" he asked innocently.<p>

"yeah her dad owns like almost half of new york in our time." percy said like it was nothing and the two boys mouth dropped along with, clariese, selina, and lil annie.

**"hey!" saige said walking up with nico not far behind. "hey." i replyd and gave her an one arm hug.**  
><strong>"how was sword fighting? did you kick nico's ass?" she laughed and nico just pouted proving she did.<strong>

there was laughing from the demigods but the ones who laughed the most were clariese, travis, and conner.

"ah ha ha ha, you got beat by prissy's little sister, little mermaid." clariese laughed making the demigods laugh harder. the gods were now laughing two except the top three who just managed some chuckles.

"little mermaid?" saige scoffed then crossed her arms pouting.

"unbelievable even in the past she calls me prissy." percy said throwing his hands in the air.

**i started to laugh but realized they hadnt met yet.  
>"oh rachel this is my sister saige, saige this rachel elizabeth dare our oracle of delphi."<strong>

"did you have to say her whole name?" hades asked.

percy shrugged. "i dont know i just did."

**"hi" saige said and rachel did the same and they shook hands. when their hands touched something went wrong.**

oh great! posiedon muttered then snapped his fingers and a bottle of pain relievers appeared.

"umm uncle p you okay?" apollo asked and the others looked worriedly at the sea god.

"just preparing for the head ache im going to get." he simply said then waved it off dismissingly.

**rachel's smile fell and her skin paled. then she started to to talk in that possessed voice as her eyes glowed**

**_into the water you shall descend to find the waterbender's power with in.  
>joined by a new found brother and a girl like no other<br>a familiar face shall be your guide  
>and a dead hero to rise<em>**

"umm okay what dead hero?" apollo asked

"and what familiar face?" hermes asked

"i'm interested in the girl like no other." aphrodite said and selina nodded agreeing.

"well if you all shut up you will find out?" artemis said causing them all to glare.

**the eye glowing stopped and rachel went back to normal**

"well as normal as a mortal that hangs out with a bunch of half bloods can be." thalia said.

**"what? what happened? what i say?"**  
><strong>"annabeth." i said turning to her. "on it." she said then ran off to find chiron. "will some one tell me what just happened?" saige asked confused and irritated.<strong>

_of course i was irritated no one would answer me._ saige  
>thought.<p>

**"that was a prophecy which means a quest. we need a council meeting." i said. i could tell she wanted to say more but she restrained herself. 15 minutes later we were all sitting in the big house with a ll the head councilors. conner, and travis from hermes.**

"whoop whoop, hermes rules." the twins said and hermes smiled.

**clariese from ares**

"no you runts ares rules." clariese grunted.

**"annabeth from athena." everyone looked at both annabeths.**

"what?" lil annie she said. "just because they decided to look like idiots doesn't mean i have to." she said. athena nodded approvingly as did annabeth, while the older demigods rolled their eyes.

"you dont change much wise girl." percy said and annabeth hit his arm.

**michael yew, from apollo, selina, from aphrodite, katie from demeter, chad fayer from hepheastus, nico from hades, me from posiedon along with saige since she was there, and rachel.  
>"okay" chiron said. "rachel would you mind saying the prophecy again and i will stop you at parts so we may figure them out." she nodded then began saying it. <em>in to the ocean you shall descend to find the waterbender's power with in<em>-.**

"stop." chiron told her and she did. "now does anyone know what a waterbender is?" he asked and only one hand flew up and i didnt have to look to know who it was.

"Annabeth!" all demigods in the room chorused making both lil annie and annabeth blush a little.

**it was annabeth, "typical wise girl" i said in my head.**

"and what is that suppose to mean?" both annabeths turned on percy. percy looked at saige and mouthed _'help'._ she just smirked and mouthed back '_no_' then her nico, and thalia silently laughed as did the olympians watching this in amusement.

_fine!_ percy thought. _i'll do it myself. _"what it means is that you my umm two? wise girls are so very smart and know just about anything there is to know, in your big beautiful brain of yours." percy said slyly giving each annabeth his signature smile.  
>lil annie smiled at what percy said as did older annabeth as she leaned back into him.<p>

"nice!" nico muttered as he fist bumped percy quickly behind saige and annabeth's back.

**"back when before kronos was defeated there were 3 sisters that lived at the bottom of the pacific. they would use their powers to serve posiedon in his court until kronos sent a wave of monsters to destroy them. before they died they did a chant passing on their powers to a daughter born of lord posiedon." she finished then everyone looked at saige.  
>"what you think i'm the waterbender?"<strong>

"i swear saige sometimes you can be as slow as percy." thalia said shaking her head.

"HEY!" both percy and saige said. "thats offensive."

"well at least it didnt take saige 4 years to finally realize you had feeling for your best friend." annabeth said looking a percy. percy just pouted while everyone laughed.

"wow fish face your son is as slow as you." athena said bringing about another round of laughter and another fish person pouting.

**"well unless kelp for brains has another daughter out there yeah." clariese said and me and saige glared at.**

"you mean like posiedon is doing now." zues said and everybody looked at the sea god who kept glaring until they continued on.

**the ground started to shake and i smiled knowing it was posiedon not happy about the the comment.**

"damn right." posiedon said angry.

"ooooo" uncle p just swore apollo said and everyone rolled there eyes.

"idiot." thalia said shaking her head.

"oh come on thals you know you love me." apollo said then winked at her causing thalia to raise an eyebrow.

"how many time do i have to tell you to stop flirting with my hunters." artemis said

"oh calm down lil sis take a chill pill."

"STOP CALLING ME LIL SIS!" artemis yelled.

"why we both know i'm the oldest now lil sis stop talking so we can continue reading-"

"THATS IT!" artemis jumped from her throne to apollo's knocking him off. she was on top of him beating him with a bow.

"everyone watched for awhile until they took pity on him and drug artemis off.

**"clariese better watch what you say unless you want to wake up underwater tomorrow." travis said.**

"Ow!" travis cried "what was that for i havent said it yet." he rubbed the spot where he got punched and pouted.

"**she just glared at him. "anyways it cant be anyone she has to be born on a certain day. august-"  
><strong>"**15, 1997 exactly 10 pm at the blue moon" saige said cutting her off. "yeah how did you know?"  
>"because thats when i was born."<br>"well that is decided continue."**

_"joined by a new found brother and a girl like no other." _"well we know who the brother is." conner said. "and a girl like no other is obviously annabeth." i said and selina cooed.

"aww!" all the goddesses minus athena and artemis said.  
><strong><br>"how do you know i'm not the girl seaweed brain." clariese said.**

"well there are many reasons but i could give you the short version if you have all afternoon to talk." conner said as everyone snickered. clariese huffed and punched him repeatedly on the same arm.

**"first off dont call me seaweed brain and second, saige." i said turning to her. "annabeth." she said not missing a beat.  
>"well thats that, rachel." katie said.<strong>

"_a familiar face shall be your guide and a dead hero to rise."_"anyone here been to the waterbender's underwater castle?" conner asked

saige, percy, annabeth, nico, and posiedon raised their hands.  
>"you dont count fish people." demeter said and everyone laughed.<p>

**"wait,"nico said. "wasn't the underwater castle somewhere near ogygia island."**

when annabeth and saige heard this there face turned to a glare. nico had his arm around saige and she had her fingers intwined with his. she started to grip his hand harder and harder. "help me ow ow ow ow" nico silently mouthed to a laughing thalia.

annabeth on the other hand had her hand pressed hard against percy's back and it was getting close to his spot and he could feel the tingling sensation.

"annabeth, annabeth STOP!" percy said urgently and annabeth realized where her hand was close to.

"oh gods sorry perc" annabeth said taking her hand away quickly.

the olympians wondered why the two girls would be so angyry.

**as soon as annabeth heard the mention of calypso's island her nose flared up like she would blow fire.**

"oh" chorused all the olympians in realization.

"can you blow fire" the twins asked and everyone just looked at them before turning away.

**"what about it" i said "well," nico continued "the gods let calypso go to the castle every 10 years and this summer marks the 10th year. if your lucky maybe she hasnt gone yet."**

**"yeah but i havent met calypso who ever she is." saige said**

"met her, hate her!" saige mumbled through gritted teeth and annabeth nodded agreeingly.

**"no saige you haven't but percy has" chiron said.  
>"okay so lets say by some chance that she is the one in the prophecy calypso said so her self no hero has found her island on purpose." i said.<strong>

**"yes that is true, but not every hero was the son of the sea god." "so what are you saying chiron?"**

all demigods face palmed. "you really are a seaweed brain." both annabeth's said.

**"he's saying," annabeth said with her real angry voice, "that you ask your dad to help us get to her island. i'd rather just wonder around the sea until i went mad!" she finished.**

lil annie frowned. "what's wrong with you?" bigbrain clariese whispered to her. she shrugged ignoring the little big brain comment.  
>"how am i suppose to know this is the future." she said.<p>

**"i'm sorry annabeth but we have no choice. you 3 will leave as soon as possible percy pray to your father tonight you too saige ask for his help." we nodded then chiron ended the meeting. annabeth stormed out and i ran after her.**

**shit! she is really pissed. there is no way i am going to survive a boat ride with an angry girlfriend and a girl who has the hots for me ugh why does being me have to be hard." **"thats it.**" mr d said.**

**"**wow perc didnt know you were such a ladies man." apollo said and percy smirked wile shrugging.

"oh thats nothing," travis said. "yeah," conner said. "nico was telling us the story about how at goode, as soon as they walk in the door girls swarm them."

conner said then travis finished, completely oblivious to the signals percy and nico were sending them to stop the story. saige , annie, annabeth had raised eyebrows and were looking at their boyfriends.

"cheerleader, smarties, athletes, all of them, on them like grover with enchiladas."

"oh really, did you hear that saige."

"yeah annie i think he said cheerleaders, smarties, athletes, all of them" saige said and both girls were now standing cross armed staring down there boyfriends.

"well..umm you see funny story." percy started but the girls just said  
>"oh is it well i got real funny one for you," then walked off.<p>

"annabeth/saige!" nico and percy called out but they kept walking.

"i ugh great going travis" nico said.

"yeah conner, i'm so going to kick the hades out of you." percy said before running after his girlfriend as did nico.

"well i guess thats break." hades said and everyone started filing out the room the twins pushing eachother as they ran to the kitchen.


	5. warning not a chapter unfortunatly AN

Guys i kno ur going to be mad i did this but i needed to see if i could update from my tablet. Pluse i was writing the chapter n was almost done wen the tablet went dead n i lost all my writing Messed up right well prmis to update tomorrow after school 


	6. Chapter 6: Loves a dangerous game

**ALRIGHT SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATE AND THE MISLEAD LAST NIGHT BUT AS PROMISSED HERE IT IS**

**Annabeth's pov  
><strong>

Annabeth and Saige were walking down the hall when all of a sudden some type of black cloud thing appered in front of them. Annabeth having no idea what was happening instinctivly reached for her knife. Saige on the other hand knew what was happening

"NICO D'ANGELO DONT YOU DA-AAHHHH" She yelled but started screaming before she could finish the sentence. Annabeth took a wiled and very obvious guess and assumed that was Nico shodow traveling Saige away. She put her knife up then heard percy coming down the hall screaming her name. She started walking faster. _He's going to catch up to me adventualy might as well just stop._ she thought, but then remmembered something she had set up in olympus under hermes orders to help with his pranking. Annabeth turned the corner then said  
>"protocal 3-H, conference room, transport" as she kept wakling then suddenly she was nolonger in the hall but the familiar circular meeting room.<p>

**Percy's pov**

"Annabeth!" i called out but she just kept walking. i had no idea where Nico was when all of a sudden this black like fog just completely covered Saige and took off with her. "Oh yeah sure, do it the easy way just kidnapp her" he said and continued after his girlfriend. right when he would have caught her she turned the corner and disappeared litteraly she was no where in sight. .

"Great just great!" he said leaning against the wall. he hit the back of his head on it and he could have sworn he saw a big bright light bulb floating above his head. he stood up and started walking off. he knew what to do about Annabeth then he was going to kill the stolls later.  
>he just needed to make a quick stop first.<p>

**no ones pov ,storage room ,nico and saige**

"Damitt Nico!" saige said then punched himin the stomach. he doubled over in pain she really could hit hard.

"what was that for?"

"you know i hate being surprised shodow traveled."

"i'm sorry but you wouldnt stop walking."

"well i didnt really want to stand around and hear about the 'i love Nico fan clu" She said putting one hand on her hip.

"they don't have a fan club at least i don't think they do." saige turned andstarted to walk off.

"okay okay, saige listen you know this was before i met girls mean nothing to me because i have you. An angel born from the sea just like the goddess of love except her beauty does not compare to yours." he pulled Saige's hands in his and she didn't pull away.

"your lucky your cute, and when did you get all mushy." she said smiling and nico shrugged. she brought her arms up to his neck and kissed him on the lips. runningher hands through his hair, there was not the slightest room between them but yet they stilled moved to deepen the kiss. they pulled away resting on each others forehead.

"we should get back now." nico said and saige nodded before walking out hand in hand with him she stopped."

"oh and don't let me catch you anywhere near the aphrodite cabin" she said and nico nodded.

_**no ones pov, throne room**_

__Nico and Saige walked in to the younger demigods sitting around thalia as they all along with the olympians watched Athena and Posiedon go at it.

"your spawn had better not hurt my daughter fish lips"

"hey its not my son's fault girls fall for him owl breath plus he did nothing."

"well all i'm saying is unless you want me to give your son a little 'make-over' you should hope so. we both know how creative i can be." athena said and posiedon paled thinking of what she did to medusa. he was about to say something else when annabeth walked into the room sitting on the couch next to thalia. she didnt look happy so nobody**(get it?nobody**! **ah yes i am stupid)**bothered her. After a long period of silence they started to hear the faint sound of a guitar being played.

"Apollo not the time for music" zues and artemis scolded him while everyone else just looked at him accusingly.

"what? it's not me i swear." he said putting up his hands. the music got louder and they could now hear someone singing. In comes percy holding an acustic guitar and singing some song.

**I don't want just anyone to hold**  
><strong>I don't want just anyone to hold<strong>  
><strong>I don't want my love to go to waste<strong>  
><strong>I want you and your beautiful soul<strong>  
>he made his way over to annabeth and was looking directly into her eyes as he sang.<p>

**know that you are something special**  
><strong>To you I'd be always faithful<strong>  
><strong>I want to be what you always needed<strong>  
><strong>Then I hope you'll see the heart in me<strong>  
>annabeth listened and hung on everyword he sang. she had no idea percy could sing and why choose this song then she remmembered. this was the song they danced to at Westover hall on their rescue operation to get Nico and Bianca.<p>

**_Chorus:]_**  
><strong>I don't want another pretty face<strong>  
><strong>I don't want just anyone to hold<strong>  
><strong>I don't want my love to go to waste<strong>  
><strong>I want you and your beautiful soul<strong>  
><strong>You're the one I wanna chase<strong>  
><strong>You're the one I wanna hold<strong>  
><strong>I wont let another minute go to waste<strong>  
><strong>I want you and your beautiful soul<strong>

Athena watched as the young sea spawn sang to her daughter. She had to admit it did seem he cared for her maybe her judgement on the boy was wrong.

**You might need time to think it over**  
><strong>But I'm just fine moving forward<strong>  
><strong>I'll ease your mind<strong>  
><strong>If you give me the chance<strong>  
><strong>I will never make you cry again<em><br>_**

**I don't want another pretty face**  
><strong>I don't want just anyone to hold<strong>  
><strong>I don't want my love to go to waste<strong>  
><strong>I want you and your beautiful soul<strong>  
><strong>You're the one I wanna chase<strong>  
><strong>You're the one I wanna hold<strong>  
><strong>I won't let another minute go to waste<strong>  
><strong>I want you and your soul<strong>

**You're the one I wanna chase**  
><strong>You're the one I wanna hold<strong>  
><strong>I won't let another minute go to waste<strong>  
><strong>I want you and your soul<strong>

**Oooooo yeah,**

percy finished singing and the room was filled with many different things. Aphrodite and Selina were blubering like a bunch of babies. zuez, artemis, athena, hades and demeter wore unreadable but obviously shocked expressions. posiedon was proudly beaming at his son. hermes, hepheastus, ares, clariese and the stolls were fake gaging. Thalia, saige and nico just sat there looking at percy and annabeth smiling ear to ear.

"wise girl you know i love you and no one else." percy said and annabeth nodded then threw her arms around him and kissed him. they kissed for a good while untill some one cleared their throat. the two teens pulled back blushing like crazy.

"well now that, that matter is done with who will read?" zues said and Nico shrugged raising his hand.

**SO YEAH I KNOW A JESSE M SONG REALLY. YEAH I JUST THOUGHT IT SUITED HIM IF PERCY WAS TO SING ANYSONG TO MAKE IT UP TO ANNABETH. SO YEAH WHAT DID YOU THINK? NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP IN 2 DAYS IF NOT YOU YOU MAY YELL OR UMM ANGRILY MESSAGE ME TELLING ME TO GET OFFMY LAZY BUTT AND UPDATE. SO UNTILL THEN**

**EAT, SLEEP, READ, REVIEW, LIL BIT SIGNING OFF I'LL SEE YOU SOON**

**-LIL' BIT**


	7. Chapter 7: ANGRY GIRLFRIENDS AND SISTERS

**Chapter 3: Angry girlfriends and lil sisters **nico read then looked over at Annabeth and Saige.

**"Annabeth!" i yelled running after her. she was at the athena cabin about to step in when i leaned against the door blocking her path. "percy move!" she sneered at me. "whoa wise girl what did i do there is no reason to get mad at me.**

"its not like it was his idea to go visit an island with a girl that is crazy about him" apollo said

"yeah that was nico's idea." hermes added

"What? no it was not." nico said suddenly afraid saige or annabeth might just hurt him "i only pointed out something i knew, like annabeth does all the time."

"well now i'm pointing out you might want to shut up because the loook in her eyes is anything but friendly." Thalia pointed out and apollo and hermes started laughing at the look annabeth was giving the boy.

"you idiots shut up." artemis said directed at the two gods. "and annabeth please leave nico be so he can continue reading.

**lets sit and talk about it. Plus I am now a lot stronger then you." she raised an eyebrow trying to figure out what that had to do with us having a little chat.**

"same thing i'd like to know" the twins said

"well if you shut up yo will find out." clariese said

**"what i mean is you can either talk here or at the bottom of the lake. your choice!"**

"kelp head jr you wouldn't dare." athena warned

"umm...i didnt take her underwater, i never have with out her wanting to." he said back mentaly smileing at his self for his answer.

**i gave her the I'm serious look and she caved. "fine" she huffed then walked to the lake. we always go to the lake to sort things out. when we have fights, when we are sad, or before a quest. it just calms us.**

"aww so cute" aphrodite and selina cooed. travis, conner, and clariese did it teasingly.

**she sat down putting her feet just near the tip of where the water was coming up. she wouldn't meet my eyes for the first 10 minutes but it was getting late and we needed to solve this NOW!  
>"Annabeth," i said scooting closer to her. "listen i don't want this to happen just as much as you don't , but we don't have any other option."<br>"why her?" she said. "why her and why now?" she sounded close to tears so i moved right next to her and put my arm around her.**

Athena frowned. she was starting to accept percy and annabeth dateing but not if he was causing her cry.  
><strong><br>"annabeth its no big deal its not like i had any feeling for her." at least i think i didn't. **annabeth raised an eyebrow at this  
><strong>"oh really!" she said meeting my eyes for the first time and i kind of wish she hadn't. her stormy grey eyes were now all glassy ready to shed tears but at the same time i could see the fierceness in them. "no feelings for her then why is it you described her as more beautiful than aphrodite herself.<strong>

aphrodite gasped and glared at the son of the sea god. "HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS PERCY JACKSON! I-Oomf" ares covered her mouth

"quickly read before she starts again" he begged but this time Athena interupted the reading being done.

"Jackson! What is your problem?" she said

"He's a man thats his problem." artemis contributed.

"but-" percy started but was cut off.

"you are with my daughter you should not be saying such things about anyone."

"but lady Athena When this was said Annabeth and i were not yet together and this is all in the past so no need to kill me over the past. annabeth and i are all good now right wise girl." percy turned franticaly to annabeth for help.

"yeah mother please don't kill percy," she said and percy nodded. "you might want to wait till later in the book." she added on.

"yeah later in the- wait what? no not later." percy said getting all frantic again causing all the demigods including some gods to laugh.

**what about her being your biggest what if percy?" she asked**

**oh shit! was all i thought.  
><strong>  
>"really thats all you could think?" hades asked and percy shrugged<p>

**how did she know? she must have figured out what i was thinking and answered my silent question. "i was walking to your cabin to get you for archery class when i over heard you talking to nico, grover, and the Stoll brothers." again i thought shit!.**

"you really do have ad luck kid." ares said sympatheticly to percy and all the males in the room nodded in agreement.

"men!" thals sighed and all the femals nodded in agreement with her.

"aww come on you know you love us." zues said

"not really but the mortals seem to." hera replyed back snappily. athena highfived hera while the other girls laughed

"oh major burn." hades whispered to posiedon and they laughed.

"continue reading demigod" zues grumbled

**"listen wise girl that was before i knew my true feelings for you. yes she was beautiful but i promise you she is not half as cute as you are.**

"aww" aphrodite said forgeting the moment earlier

**you are the one i love and always will love. you annabeth chase the one who i would give my life for just to see you smile."**

everyone in the room was silent for a moment. aphrodite and selina were cooing as aphrodite had little tears in her eyes. zues and hades looked at their brother questionably. how his son could care so much for his father's enemy's daughter was very interseting.  
>Artemis was taken back by the boy's words. she was not one for liking male heros but this percy jackson just might be her first.<p>

Athena was the one most shocked. she understood that he cared for her daughter but the words he said...she could tell they were from the heart and real. she looked down at the young couple sitting on the couch and actuallty smiled.

"as much as i enjoy this silence, can we finish reading this book the quicker the better." mr. D said.

**i looked down at her and she smiled i knew she was no longer mad.  
>"who knew you could be so sweet and romantic sea weed brain!" i just shrugged.<br>"does this mean we are still mad at me?" i asked. she thought about it then gave me a kiss on the lips. "i take that as a no!" i said grinning. she rolled her eyes before giving me another kiss. before i knew it we were in a heated make out sescion until some one cleared their throat from behind us.**

"tsk tsk tsk, makeing out with your girlfriend in public percy." conner said and was shot with water in respond.  
>saige and nico smiled at the scowl percy was giving them for interupting him and annabeth's moment.<p>

**we pulled back and blushed a little. we turned around and found saige standing there arms crossed with a smug look on her face. next to her nico was standing there with his hands in his jacket pockets giving me a teasingly grin and shaking his head as if saying "making out in public percy shame on you."**

"ahhh your thinking like nico." travis said dramaticly. "my poor poor brother dont worry i will help you.  
>conner rolled over onto the floor pretending to gasp for air.<p>

"i-i see dead people" he whispered out then fake passed out.

"Enough!" nico said then walked out the room. when he came back he was holding duck tape. catching on to what he had in mind percy, and clariese held the twins down while nico ducktaped their mouths closed and their hand together.

"well that should shut them up." saige said when nico sat back down

**"well i guess they are busy, come on nico." saige said turning around. "wait where are you guys going?" i asked getting up and helping annabeth up. "well we were coming to see if you guys were going to join us at the camp fire but i see that you have better plans."**

"way better plans." annabeth mumbled and no one heard her except thalia who shuddered and nudged her best friend.

**nico said and both him and saige started laughing while me and annabeth just blushed.**  
><strong>we joined the rest of the campers for the camp fire when we got there the apollo cabin was leading a song. as usual and the ares cabin was giving me nasty looks again the usual.<strong>

"you still have not told us why the ares cabin doesnt like you." pointed out aphrodite.

"yeah your a cool guy i would want my kids to chill with you." ares said sending the future demigods into shock. they never thought they would hear that come out his mouth.

after the camp fire we all went back to our cabins and packed for the quest. "ready for your first quest little sis?" i asked putting my bag down on the floor. "yeah i guess," she said. "but I'm a little scared" she confessed.  
>"there is nothing to worry about you are really powerful plus annabeth and i will be there to help you".<br>"yeah thats true. hey we never got around to figuring out who this dead hero is but do you have an idea.?"  
>"uh...no i don't" i lied. the truth is i had a little guess of who it could have been but it didn't seem likely.<p>

"boy was i way off" percy said

"Like anythings new kelp head" thalia said

"you wanna go pinecone face"

"guys come on" nico said

"stay out of this death breath" thalia and percy both said ganging up on him then went back to argueing. nico sat down pouting as saige patted him on the back.

"does this happen a lot?" apollo asked

"yeah!" the three future demigods chorused

"watch this" annabeth said. "percy!" she fake whinned.  
>percy stoped arguing and looked at his pouting girlfriend who was giving him the bambi eyes.<p>

"yeah, okay" he said going quiet and sitting down.

"whipped!" clariese sang and everyone laughed.

**"yeah... okay percy." she said. obviously i didn't convince her but she didn't pester me. that was the last thing said before i feel asleep.**

**the next day we woke up at 5:30 in the morning. it took forever for saige to wake me up. first my alarm clock went off but i only hit it with the snooze button until it beeped again and i sliced it in half with rip tide.  
>"percy get your lazy ass up." saige said pulling the cover off me. i only grumbled and turned the other way. then she did a typical but creative thing a child of poseidon would do.<strong>

"she cut you up into a bunch of pieces and fed you to the harpies" conner said makeing everyone stare at him.

"when did you take off the ducktape?" athena asked.

"while annabeth was demonstrating how whipped percy is" travis said joining in.

"i am not whipped okay." percy said

"yeah okay perc," nico said

"your in no pasition to talk Di' Angelo"

"psh like hell i'm whipped saige knows that i, i" nico faltered at the look he was given by his girlfriend.  
>"that i, i umm love her very much." nico said kissing her on the cheek.<p>

everyone snickered at this.

she poured a bucket of cold water all over me. if she is trying to wake me up she needs to try harder i though but i didn't know the full part of her plan. i felt the water start to form around me then harden up. i opened my eyes and found that i was frozen from the shoulders down. i looked at saige in disbelief and tried to to get out of it.  
>"i wouldn't scrum if i was you. the more you struggle the tighter it gets. " she said laughing.<p>

"thats genius"

"brillent"

"smart"

"g-"

"apollo, hermes shut up" hades said

**"yeah okay now get me out of this." i told her. she finished up her laughing fit then released me.**  
><strong>we took showers and did the whole morning routine then got ready to leave. everyone else was still asleep except me, annabeth, saige, Chiron, and Nico. i cant say i was shocked to see he was up. it was obvious he had a crush on saige and from what i heard from annabeth, she had one on him too. "hey percy come check out what dad sent us.!"saige said to me before leaving the dining pavilion again. i looked at annabeth who just shrugged and we followed her out. we followed her to the lake and saw the sweetest yacht ever. it was white and sea green with the words S.S SEA WEED BRAIN spray painted on the side.<strong>

"no way, i want a yacht" the twins, selina, clariese, apollo, and hermes said

"you idiot if you want one all you have to do is snap your fingers." hera pointed out

**"nice boat percy. i love the name." nico said. i through a rock at him but he just dodged it.  
>"well it seems your father has agreed to help you." chiron said. i felt annabeth tense up getting mad but i grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes. she understood what i was saying and calmed down. "well it is almost 6:45 the camp will be fully awake in 15 minutes you probably should get ready to leave." he said. we nodded and brought our bags on the boat and sat it on the deck. we were going over the plan when nico came over.<br>"saige can we uh talk".  
>"yeah" she replyed.<strong>

**nico was about to start talking when he realized i was still there. saige looked at me and sighed. "annabeth can you..." "got it" she said not needing saige to finish her sentence. "come on sea weed brain lets gett the boat ready to leave" she said grabbing me by the arm and taking me below deck but not out of ear shot.**

"you easdropped on our conversation" nico said

"not me i was going to get the boat ready annabeth stopped me where we were." percy said and annabeth hit him in the head.

**"I though we were getting the boat ready to go wise girl!"  
>"quiet i cant hear them "<strong>

"see it was her" percy pointed out

**'i umm made you this its made out of the same stuff as mine is so its pretty powerful" nico said. "wow. nico this is great how long did it take you to make this?"  
>"3 days. one to gather material. 2 to make it.3 to make sure it was sturdy." he said.<br>"well thanks." "no big deal oh and here?"  
>"a whistle?"<br>"yeah its enchanted. remember when percy told you about Mrs. O'leary well if you get into any trouble just blow it and i'll come charging in on my trusty hell hound." saige laughed. "thanks nico but im kind of hoping we don't get into any trouble. "  
>"I'm hopeing you dont either" nico said then there was a little moment of silence. i was about to walk out there when annabeth pulled me back. then i heard chiron clear his throat. "well nico i think we should let them leave now."<br>"right. stay safe".  
>"you too" saige said and then i heard foot steps and annabeth and i hurried below deck.<strong>

**"what do you think he gave her?" i asked.  
>"i don't know?" annabeth replyd then saige came in. "OMG LOOK WHAT NICO MADE FOR ME.!" she said.<strong>

the demigods tried to stiffle their laughs, as saige glared at hem dareing to say anything.

**seeing how those were the words that came out her mouth i figured she was talking to annabeth but i was just too curious so i looked back. i saw annabeth holding a necklace with a sword charm on it. i picked it up and looked at it. "nice uh necklace sis?" i said. she rolled her eyes then grew a mischievous grin. "ΓΡΟΩ" she said then the charm started to glow then it grew into a 1 foot long sword. "okay nice necklace sis" i said. the sword blade was half black stele half celestial bronze and down the middle where the two should have met was a dark glowing purple line. i recognized it to be poison but not just any poison. when a monster is stabbed with it the poison is released into its body. the poison prevents it from reforming from tartarus in the same century it was stabbed.**

**the only place you can get that poison is in the underworld thats how rare and dangerous it is. i looked on the swords handle and engraved on it was ΤΙΔΛΕ ΩΑVΕ. " TIDLE WAVE", I said. "huh is that what it says. interesting!" saige said. "saige this sword is total bad ass."annabeth said. "yeah i mean just look at that tip and the poison. aww i think I'm in love" i sad.  
>"well too bad its mine.' saige said then took it back. she pressed a small button on the hilt of the handle and it shrunk back to a charm.<br>"we should probably leave now." annabeth stated and i nodded in agreement. "ship set sail for Ogygia island."  
>"setting course!" it said back in that robotic voice. then the engine started and we were leaving. on way to the place with the one person my girlfriend can't stand the most and all because of me. well this should be interesting, and i really should get one of those swords like saige.<strong>

"that s the end' nico said

"that sounds like a cool sword." travis said

"do you guys have yours with you now?" zues asked. they nodded and pulled out their respective weapons.  
>the younger demigods alll admired the wepons.<p>

"hey do you mind if we could go to the sword arena and battle." percy said.

"yeah it could be me , annabeth, and thalia, against you and nico" saige said

"how come you get three people no fair." percy whined.

"because of you are children of the big three and 2. one of you are invincible." annabeth said

"true so want to bet on it?" nico said

"sure loser has to buy the winning team dinner when we get back to our time." thalia said and the boys argeed to the terms. theyt started walking out the room when zues stopped them.

"Where are you going?"

"to the arena" thallia said

"we juat had a break one chapter ago you can wait 2 more chapters." aphrodite said eager to know what happens on the island.

"oh right" the demigods chorused then sat down.

"who will read next?" no one volunteered so athena sighed and made the book float to her hand.

**sorry i have not updated in a while had things to do pple to see you know! that stuff. so anyways i just had to get this chapter up tonight as my halloween treat for you all. untill next time**

**EAT CANDY AND GET A SUGAR RUSH,WATCH OUT THE HARPIES ON THIS HOLLOWEEN NIGHT.**

**-LIL'BIT**


	8. Chapter 8  AN sorry please read though

**okay guys i know your going to kill me so just get it over with quickly!**

**i'm sorry i havnt updated in like forever but i have had so much work its rediculous plus my great aunt died so yeah had some damage control to do with the fam. anuyways i will be updateing tomorrow i wud today but im, stuck going to fafmily night whoo! (note the sarcasm)**

**So i just atleast wanted to let you guys know i was not abandoning this story i wouldnt even dream of it but i guess i need some one new to come in to th ereading so who should it be.**

**selina and beck**

**clariese and chris**

**the stolls and katie**

**valerie and patrick**

**or**

**grover and juniper**

**let me know and i will be updating tomorrow, i swear on the river styx(thunders in the distance)**

**- Lil' Bit Never Quite**


	9. Chapter 9: Sink Ship part 1

** okay so i already did the whole apology thing so im going to disclaim and just go on with the chapter.**

**OH AND SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO HARRYGINNY9 I ADDED GROVER AND JUNIPER AS ASKED THANKS FOR THE REVIEW :D **

**THINGS RICK RIORDAN OWNS**

**1)PERCY JACKSON**

**2)LOTS OF MONEY AND FAMOUS ALL AROUND WORLD**

**THINGS I OWN**

**1)A PUPPY NAMED BUGZY**

**2)50 DOLLARS AND FAMOUS AROUND MY SCHOOL AND NEIGHBORHOOD**

**LUCKY BASTARD GETS PERCY JACKSON!**

**chapter -" **Nico started but was cut short by a collective screams. A bright light flashed and mr. D groaned.

"Oh what now?" he complained taking a sip of his coke. out of the screams there was a bleating sound and the older demigods looked at eachother then there eyes went big in realization. They quickly hopped off the couch and pushed it forward just as two figures would have fallen on the hard ground. The gods had their weapons ready while the younger demigods looked curiously. A tree nymp stood up then yelped at the sights of the weapons. She fainted and almost fell to the ground but Thalia and Saige caught her. A satyr was next and he too jumped at the sight of the weapons but did not faint.

"umm..." was all he could manage.

"Could everyone please lower your weapons its only grover." Thalia said placing the girl on the couch. The gods put away their weapons then Grover turned around and noticed everyone.

"percy, Annabeth, Saige, Thalia, Nico Hey." he said and they all went and hugged him.

"sup G-man" percy said.

"wait where is Juniper she was just with me?" he asked then saw her on the couch.

"Don't worry goat boy she just passed out from the sight of all the weapons she is fine." Thalia assured him afraid he might faint with worry. Groverstarted saying something about people at camp going crazy worried when someone cleared their throat.

"oh right!" Annabeth said shooting the gods an apologetic look.

"okay goat boy so we are in the past to read books about my kelp head brother." saige said and grover nodded then turned to the gods.

"umm Hi i'm Grover Underwood, satyr, lord of the wild" he said bowing to them.

"oh and thats Juniper she is a tree nymp. i'm afraid she gets frightened easily and faints when it happens." he said gesturing to the passed out girl on the couch. they nodded and Apollo waved his hand making another couch appear.

**"chapter 4: I Sink My Dad's Ship" **nico read then made a tsk tsk sound along with almost everyone else.

"Perseus Jackson why would you do such a thing?" Apollo mocked scolded him.  
>The stolls just shook their heads.<p>

"Its always like a human going around destroying things!" Hepheastus grumbled while Artemis said

"Its always like a male to go around destroying things!"

"Hey i didnt destroy it only sunk it!" Percy said

"Actually Percy no, remember the bomb." Annabeth reminded him.

"oh right. Never mind."

**i was standing out on the deck looking out at the ocean. listening to every detail of the sea. i could hear the whales swimming, dolphins singing, i could even hear a hippocampi snoring.**

"

they snore?" Thalia asked and Posieden, Saige, Percy, and Annabeth nodded.

"Glad i dont speak sea creature" Selina said then wrinkled her nose at the thought of losing sleep because of the creatures snoring

**i heard a small laugh behind me then saige walked up. "you hear the snoring too?" i asked guessing that was the reason for her laughter.**

"are you sure it just wasnt your face i know that always makes me laugh." Nico said and everyone laughed even the gods.

"nice burn on kelp head, Death breath." Thalia said giving him a highfive.

"you guys are such loving cousins." percy said sarcasticly  
><strong><br>"yeah it must be getting some really good sleep." she said. "yeah i guess so. so what brings you out here. i thought you were helping annabeth with dinner." "i was, thats actually why i came foods almost done. but since i have you here alone i have to ask you something." i turned and looked at her. 'if its advise on how to kill a monster im your guy. if its boy advise talk to annabeth." she laughed a little but i was dead serious.**

"yeah you shouldn't go to percy for relationship advise seeing as how he didnt start his relationship till after 4 years." Grover said

"you too G-man! aww come on what is this pick on Percy day."

"well we are reading your thoughts" apollo said  
>"and you just make it too easy prissy" clariese said then all younger demigods, older demigods, plus Apollo and Hermes chorused<br>"so...yeah"

"Happy mess with Percy day!" the twins said throwing up some confettie." Selina and clarese face palmed.

**"well i could go to Annabeth but its just that i got a iris message from thalia the other day and she was saying how much lady artemis wanted me to join the hunt. she told me about all the things they get to do and all the perks, but about the whole giving up love. she said that the hunters will be coming to camp in a couple of weeks. lady artemis would like an answer by time they arrive. i dont know what to do because the truth is i'm tempted to join the hunt."**

Artemis smiled, while Nico frowned.

"oh stop pouting i didnt join." Saige said rolling her eyes then laying her head against his shoulder." This made Artemis Frown _such a good hunter too bad i dont have her! ugh Men_

**"wow! yeah you know what i don't think i can really help you with this. you should talk to Annabeth. but ask yourself this is it worth giving up love? and worth giving up- yeah okay i cant do this your right go to annie with this!"**

Everyone started laughing.

"hey was the punching really needed" Percy asked his girlfriend who just nodded.

"Don't call me annie" she simply said but percy wasn't going to let her win. he snacked his arm around her waist and leaned close by her ear.

"But annie i thought you loved it when i called you nicknames." he practically whispered making her shiver in delight. He smirked as she gave him a half hearted glare.

"Nico continue." annabeth said to him hastily.  
><strong><br>"go to annie with what?and didnt i tell you stop calling me annie." we turned and saw annabeth coming onto the deck. "saige has a little problem that is more up your alley then mine.""by more up my alley you mean?" "it has nothing to do with killing monsters. its girl stuff." "uh huh okay well we can talk after dinner. is that cool?" she said to saige. " yeah thanks annie" "no problem now i made pizza lets go." the started walking below deck. "oh pizza im starved-wait how come she can call you annie and i cant."i said following them down the steps.**

"that is pretty messed up annie." travis said then fell of his seat because a bronze knife was now sticking out the side of his chair about an inch away from where hi face was. Annabeth walked over cooly and pulled out her knife and ran a finger down it.

"anything else to say stoll?"  
>"yeah," conner said trying to help his brother out. "how come we cant call you annie but she can?" Annabeth rolled her eyes then Nico read the next line.<p>

"because i'm special" saige said and stuck out her tung.

like she had did then she stuck out her tung at the stolls. causing some laughter.

**it was now about an hour after dinner. saige was in her room sleep, annabeth and i were laying on the sky deck looking out at the stars. i felt her shiver next to me. "you cold wise girl?" "naw im good." she said but i wasnt convinced. i moved closer to her. wrapped one arm around waist, the other around her upper back, and i pulled her close.**

Athena raised her eyebrow at this. Zues was throwing up the thumbs up sign to his nephew clearly going _good move!_ percy cracked a smile and almost laughed.  
><strong><br>i heard her sigh out in pleasure. "why are you so warm seaweed brain?" she said as she wrapped one arm around my stomach and put her head on my chest. "i guess im just that hot." i said.**

Thalia, saige, Nico, Grover, the stolls and Clariese busted out laughing

"what i am very good looking." percy defended only making them laugh harder and he pouted.

**"sure you are!" "so how did your talk with saige go?" "oh well you know i just told her to follow her heart and that whatever she chose we would support her." "i guess i wouldnt mind her becoming a hunter. i'd miss her but hey no boys not bad."**

"And how would you like it if annabeth had joined the hunt?" Hepheastus said.

**annabeth rolled her eyes. " really percy. and what if i had chosen to become a hunter. as you already know i was close to it." i thought about it. and i guess i would'nt have liked that. "true. and what if i had taken immortality?" i decided to ask.**

"touche seaweed brain." annabeth said

"no worries there we already know Percy doesn't care for immortality, turned it down twice." Juniper said and everyone turned to her.

"when did you wake up?" Clariese asked

"about the time travis almost got killed by annabeth." she said stretching her arms.

"what do you mean he turned it down twice?" Hades asked.

"oh well after saving olympus percy was offered the gift of immortality but he turned it down" saige said

"YOU WHAT!" the stolls and clariese yelled.

"i turned it down." he said simply.

"why?" Aphrodite asked even though she had a slight idea why.

"well i wanted to go and experience life. Finish high school, graduate, college, have a family." he said glancing to annabeth out the side of his eye which did not go un noticed by a certain wisdom goddess.  
>"plus i couldn't ever leave my wisegirl!." he said this time looking directly at a blushing annabeth.<p>

the goddesses minus Athena and Artemis all cooed including selina. the rest of the demigods fake gagged along with some male gods. Artemis was completely surprised. Never had she known a man to turn down the gift of immortality for love. Percy jackson certainly was no ordinary man.  
>"spawn- i umm mean percy." athena said<p>

"umm yes lady athena?" percy said a little worriedly.

"i would like to have a chat with you after this chapter okay."

percy nodded but decided it would be more respectful to reply with words. "y-yes lady"

**"well then i guess i might have become a hunter then. i dont think i could have gone on with out being able to see my seaweed brain everyday. even if we couldnt be together." i looked down at her grey eyes meeting sea green. i pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips. "i know i would really miss not being able to do that." she laughed and ran her hand through my hair and pulled my head back to hers connecting our lips.**  
><strong>we kissed for a while then pulled away. annabeth was still half way laying on me and i had my arms snaked around her. i could feel her falling asleep and kissed her on the forehead. "night wise girl.' i whispered. she mumbled something that i guess was suppose to be "good night percy." the last thing i saw was the bright stars before i fell under sleep.<strong>

**i was sleeping and had a dream. i was still holding annabeth we were laying on the sky deck nothing was wrong. there were still the surrounding chairs, athena standing over us, the sea was nice and calm- and whoa athena. athena standing there... looking at me... sleeping with her daughter.**

the males howled with laughter.

"your so dead." nico said between laughing.

"yeah sorry son even i cant help you there." posieden said.

**"umm...umm...i..i" i couldnt get any words out. i mean what was i suppose to say to her immortal mother who was never too happy about us being together. **

"sorry for sleeping with your incredibly hot daughter." conner offered up earning him a smack from annabeth, selina and clariese, being soaked by what seemed like half the pacific ocean from percy, and attacked by some owls from athena.  
><strong><br>****"stop the mumbling sea spawn. i have not come to hurt you despite the fact that you are sleeping with my daughter. i have only come to warn you. if you hurt my daughter, break her heart i swear i will make you wish you had taken the gift of immortality. does thy understand." i nodded. "good now the other reason i have come here is to deliver something. a gift from me to your sister. unfortunately your father has did some sort of enchantment on her and preventing any gods from contacting her while on this quest. so i bring the gift to you."**

"why put the enchantment on her? afraid we would have done something brother?" zues said gesturing to him and hades.

"well brother you forget this is in the future there for have no idea why i was doing these things." posieden said back matter-of-factly.  
><strong><br>she raised her hand in the air and in it appeared a scroll. she held her hand out and the scroll floated from her hand to mine. "remember my warning boy. do not hurt my daughter." then i could feel her power coming as she was about to take full form. i turned away and blocked the way of annabeth's sight in case she decided to wake up at the moment. i could feel the heat of raw power. a really bright light then poof it dimmed.  
><strong>

**i woke instantly gasping for air. it was day time maybe about 9am. i looked around and a worried saige was standing there with a camera in her hands. "are you okay?"she asked. "you have a bead of sweat on your forehead." "yeah im fine just a little visit from annabeth's mo- what's with the camera?" she looked down at hands and looked back at me shyly. "you see you guys were sleeping and you looked so cute together so i took the picture." "uh huh. anyway what time is it." "about 9:45 and we are getting pretty close to the island. the auto pilot...er captain said it was about an hour or so minutes." i yawned. "alright i'll wake up annabeth so we can take showers and stuff." she had a little grin on her face so i decided to mess with her. "well since you are al ready i guess you can make breakfast. i'll take eggs, bacon, and blue waffles. so will annabeth its her favorite too." "that is true but i'm sure your mom's blue waffles are hard to beat." a still half sleepy voice said from next to me. "yeah thats true so you should get started."**

"okay what up with the blue food?" dyonisus asked

"yeah blue is my color green is your fathers" zues said

"oh well my ex- step dad gape had once said there was no such thing as blue food so my mom would always make blue food and drinks whenever she could." percy said holding his hands clenched tight and he talking through gritted teeth. annabeth leaned into him and rubbed her hand in circles on his back, while grover put a comforting hand on his shoulder. they were the only two who knew what gabe had did and knew that it still made him angry at times.

the others all wondered why he would be acting so angry.**  
><strong>

** i said to saige as i pulled annabeth up and we walked below deck to our seperate rooms to get cleaned up. i took my shower pretty quick and was dressed before annabeth.**

**i wore my orange camp half-blood shirt and a pair of jeans. i had on some light weighted greek armor, my watch/shield tyson made me was on my wrist, and my lethal ball point pen was in my pocket. after i brushed my teeth and tried to tame my hair i went to see if annabeth was ready. i knocked on her door and heard a far off come in. i walked in and saw annabeth in front of the bathroom mirror washing her face. she had on her orange camp half-blood t shirt, her grey light weighted armor, and jeans. her knife hung by her side, so did her invisible hat. i watched as she put her hair into a ponytail the i walked up behind her. i wrapped my arms around her waist, put my head on her shoulder, and gently kissed her neck. "hey seaweed brain!" "hey wise girl. has anyone ever told you that you look so cute when your already for battle."**

"cough cheesy cough" the twins said trying to lighten the mood and it worked because they could see the slight smile playing on percy's lips.  
><strong><br>"well you might have mentioned it once or twice." she said smiling. "and has any one ever told you _get a room you two _also means you have to shut the door so no one will see you." saige's voice rang in.**

everyone laughed except percy an d annabeth who were blushing.

a phone started to ring and hermes sighed picking it up.

"huh...yeah i know...WHAT 300 MESSAGES!...fine wait." he put it away. "listen i'm sorry but i really need to take care of this can we take a quick 20 minute break please!" he said giving Athena pleading eyes.

she sighed "fine but 20 minutes only." he thanked her then flashed out and everyone took off for a break.

**OKAY SO YEAH THIS CHAPTER WAS LONG I HAVE HOMEWORK TO DO SPENT ABOUT 3 HORUS JUST DOIN THIS ALONE. I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW PART TWO OF THIS SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LONG PERIOD OF TIME ABSENCE.**


	10. Chapter 10: BETS, PINK , AND MORE PINK

**BEFORE YOU READ LET ME GO AHEAD AMND APOLOGIZE NOW. I HAD STARTED WRITING THIS AN DWAS ALMOST DOWN WHEN MY COMPURTER FROZEE UP ON ME. THE WINDOW I WAS WRITTING IT ON JUST STOPPED WORKIN WOULDNT CLOSE DOWN, REST OR ANYTHING SO I HAD TO REWRITE IT. I WAS ALREADY TIRED WHILE WRITIBNG IT THE FIRST TIME BUT THE SECOND TIME I AM TYPING ANGRY SO THERE MIGHT BE A FEW MISSSPELLED WORDS AND MIGHT BE SOME SYMBOLS WERE THEY SHOULDNT BE BUT I AM TERRIBLY SORRY.**

Everyone left the room some gods going to theire domains while other s just did nothing. the demigods, young and old plus the satyr an dhis tree nymp girlfriend went around olynpus lookign for something to do. they came to a big doubble doored rioom marked woth a cadeus on th edoor. Of course the stols just bargged right in.

"OH-MY-GODS" they said gaping at th ehumoungouse entertainment room.

"travis look at this flat screen."

"flate screen, bro come check out thses came systems." they went around runing and jumping form item to item.

"Ooo a jacuzi"

"massage chair"

"is that a pool table?"

"oh gods they are acting like grover with encheladas" juniper said causing laughter.

"HEY!"

"NO there more like percy and the beach." annabeth said and everyone nodded lauhging at hte mental image of how excited percy gets everytime someone mentions the beach or they go there."

"well im sorry i'm the son of the sea god" percy faked huffed.

"oh be quiet kelp head what should we do with those two." thalai said nodding tword the over hyper twins.

"nothing they will crash and burn sooner or later" selina said and everyone mummered theire agrrements.

"hey has anyone seen the walking dead and little mermaid" clariese asked and thats when everyone realized they were missing a certain son of hades and daughter of posieden."

"Lets go find them." annabeth sai dwalkign to the door but stopped, "should we just leave them here or what?"

"yeah they will run out of things to 'oo and ahh' about eventually." grover said and they headed out. they stsrted to doubt they would every faind saige an dnico when they heard a scream goming from a room down the hall. instinctivly percy took out riptide as well annabeth with her knife and thalia activated augeis. they ran into a big room about the size of a elementry gym and saw nico on the floor trapped under a giant mechanicle hand. theye were a bout to do something when they lokoked overe and saw saige laughing like crzay.

"yo fish girl whats with the laughing?" clarisese asked

"And why does nico look like he is going to pee his pants?" selina asked.

"we walked off from you guys when the stolls ran nto that room and found this. it like some high tech game room. you can play any game except you dont use controllers it projects everything from thegame out here so its basicly like your in the game."

"cool but that doesnt explain nico." annabeth piointed out

"oh well we were playing bowling and we bet the loser had to wear pink for th erest of the day. i won and the system has a hti sdeal back up that enforces any bety that was made." she explained an d as if to prove her point nico suddenly was a new pair of cloths. He was no lognger dressed in all black but now pink and gray. He had on a plain pink sleefeless shirt that kind of showed off his muscles with a plaid gray, ppink, and white button down shirt over it, that was unbuttoned. His jeans went from black to the same gray from his shirt and his shoes changed to a pair of gray and white nikes. He had achain hanging from his belt on his right side and had on a gray nikes beenie hat.

At first there was nothing but silence then all at once everyone started laughing. Nicpo looked in horror at his reflection in th emirrior. truth was he didnt look bad except for the fact that he a son of haes was wearing pink.

"okay har har very funny." he said crossing his arms.

"aww nicki you look so adorable" clariese teased.

"umm yeah sorry dude but you look some guy from a boy band" grover said shakinghis head

"oh come on grover no he doesnt." thalia said in a strait face.

"thanks thals-"

"he looks more like ken's younger brother."" she said then cracked up again.

"dont listen to them, you look really good babe." saige said walking up to him.

"really?"

"yeah its just that...you know..."

"yeah i'm usually dressed in black but this, this is pink MOTHER REA FREAKING PINK!" he said tugging on his outer shirt.  
>everyone had started to calm down and thalia pulled out a camera to take a picture of nico.<p>

"oh come on not cool!" he winned

"hey not my fault you lost a bet" she shruged.

"oh well then are you game then pinecone face?" percy asked

"what did you have in mind kelp head?"

"a game lets play..." he trailed off thinking but then selina shouted out lazer tag.

"yeah lazer tag good idea." clariese said

"and to make it interesting between the last two people standing whoever loses has to dress like Barbir/ken for the rest of the day." annabeth said and we all agreed.

"cool so who's all playing?" nico asked and everyone but grover and juniper raised their hands.

'you sure g-man?" percy asked

" yeah just gonna take juniper to the gardens. lets us know how it goes." he said and then they walked out the room.

"okay then so how do we do this?" annabeth asked then everyone turned to saige.

"computer process, lazer tag, 7 players every demigod for themselves, battle field at the ummm...camp halfblood woods?" she looked around questionably at everyone and they just nodded. "bet enforced needed, the one who loses between the fimnal two must dress as ken or barbie for the day activate!" she finished giving the orders then a robotic voice said

"activatin game now." then there gear appeared. percy's gear was green, annabeth's gray, saige's purple, nico's black, selina's pink, clariese's red, and thalia's blue. when everyone had their gear on the vioice talked again.  
>"setting battle field" the room changed from gym like to now looking like the woods at camp half blood.<p>

"unreal they even got zues fist, and the stuff is like tottaly touchable. its like were there." selina said pokeing a tree.

"game will start in 5..." everyone started running of in different directions. "4...3...2...1..GO!"

**OHHH CLIFF HANGER. OMG IM SO SLEEPY TOOMUCH FOOD  
>TURKEY OVERLOAD!<br>HOPPE IT WAS SOME WHAT DESCENT I APOLOGIZE AGAIN.**


	11. Chapter 11: sink ship part 2

**HEY DEDICATED READERS I AM HERE TO UPLOAD YET AGAIN. I THINK IVE BEEN DEDUCTED TO UPLOADING ON WEEKENDS ONLY NOW IDK. OH AND I AM GOING TO BE STARTING A NEW STORY ITS GOING TO BE EITHER A FANFIC FOR THAT OLD SHOW CLASS OF TH ETITAN OR A PJO FANFIC HAVE NOT DECIDED YET BUT YEAH**

All the gods were now back sitting on their thrones along with grover and juniper sitting on a couch. A while later the demigods came back in. Athena watched as they sat down and she looked over them. _saige, percy, annabeth, clariese, the stolls, and selina but Thalia and Nico were missing. _she thought

"Hey were is Death boy?"

"and pine cone face?" Ares and hermes asked using the nicknames percy had called them by.  
>the demigods all started to laugh and the gods just sat there confused.<p>

"ummm okay?" Zues said/asked

"why are you all laughing?" posidon asked

"and where is thalia and nico?" Artemis asked

percy opened his mouth but closed it instead he got up and walked away.

"well that was just rude." hades said. then they heard many screams and the sound of things breaking. when it was over Percy came back into the room dragging Nico and Thalia who were both dressed in pink. Thalia was wearing a Pink and white areopostle shirt with some white jeans. She had on a pink jacket and wore pink accesories and white shoes. She looked like one of Barbie's friends that is riding shot gun in her pink convertable.

complete silence...then all hades breaks loose.

"OH-" zues, posieden, Hades said

"MY-" artemis, athena, aphrodite said/ squealed

"US!" Apollo, hermes, ares and hepheastus said.

The demigods were all tearing up from laughing so hard along with all the gods.

"What the hades happened to you guys?" Zues asked after getting control of his laughter

"What the hell did you do to my hunter?" Artemis asked a little annoyed

"Pink is an interesting color for you son" hades said then that brought around some more laughing. Nico and thalia were standing there glaring at everyone as they went to their seats and waited another 5 minutes for them to stop.

"okay but seriously what happened?" Ares asked

"who cares thalia looks fantastic so does nico" i'll let you guess who practiccly screamed that

"we played a game, we lost the bets, now we are in pink. moving on." thalia said

"wait, but-"

"i'm reading now," Nico asid picking up the book.

"**well i was going to tell you the food was ready but your obviously destracted." annabeth blushed.**  
><strong>"obviously" i said back.<strong>

the stolls laughed and gave percy a high five.

**she just looked at me with her raised eyebrow and shook her head. "gross" she said as she started walking back to her room to change out of her pajamas and she mumbled a few things on the way. i only picked up "gross...to much info...and ugh big brothers" before she got into her room. "little sisters" i sighed. "aww... leave her alone come on." she kissed me on the check then pulled out of my arms and took my hand. "come on lets go eat blue colored food." she pulled me out the door and to the eating area. i admit they were not as good as my mothers but the blue waffles were pretty good. ahh and the eggs they were great. i guess maybe little sis had a little gift for cooking in her.**

"well thank you!" saige said smirking percy only rolled his eyes.

**i was messing with annabeth trying to steal a bite of her eggs when saige walked in, and let me tell you she really didnt look like she was supose to be a child of Posiedon but Aphrodite. Aphrodite why in hades does she look like a kid from Aphrodite.**

"and enter over protective percy." thalia said

"quiet barbie." he said smirking and she only glared back.

**she was wearing a plain purple shirt under her grey light weighted armor. she had on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and black combat boots. on her right hand she had on one of those black half glove type things, that show your fingers. she always wore it when sword fighting, or doing Archery (which she just so happens to be better at me in), or hand to hand combat. basicly anything that had to do with fighting. her hair hung loosly coming just a little passed her shoulders. her necklace glowed. it was faint but i could still see it just a little.**

the stolls wolf whistled. "i would love to see that outfit." travis said flirt like to saige.  
>Saige looked like she was going to throw up and Percy and nico both glared at him.<p>

"keep it up and you wont be able to see anything." Nico said iccily

"i am so telling Katie." thalia whispered to annabeth and they laughed

**"wow you look like you let a mix between Thalia and an Aphrodite camper give you an make over," annabeth said. "and you know it doesnt look too bad" she got up and went over to look at saiges out fit more closely. they started talking about how to make combat boots look good when me and my ADHD had to do something.**

**"doesnt look bad? she look like she is going to some photo shoot. i mean was the lip stick really needed."**

**she looked at me skepticaly then it turned into a scowl. "whats your problem at least im not wearing short shorts. i swear sometimes you can be unbelievable.i cant even walk out the cabin with out you complainig about my drssing." now it was my turn to scowl.**

**"no whats unbelievable is watching every guy drool over my little sister and staring at her ass as she walks by. Especially when that same little sister wont listen to you about those things." for the first time i felt the boat get a little rocky, like the sea was angry and i think i knew why. i had to put an end to this argument before we tore the ship apart. i did my best to calm down and was about to try to calm saige down when she yelled. "well you dont get tell me what i can wear your not dad." then she turned to stalk out to her room but stopped at the door. she turned and said "oh and by the way im not wearing lip stick. its lip gloss a very light colored lip gloss my lips are just a naturally pretty pink." with that said she continued angrily down the hall**

"wow kid that was ummm..." ares said

"uncalled for, over reacted, throne completely out of porpostion." athena said and artemis nodded

"yes i completely agree." she said and they all were glaring at him. he coward under there gazes. it was never good to have a girl mad at you but 3 and all of them being goddesses bad combo.

**i could feel her anger well more like the sea could. i walked out on deck and out side the sea was really winds were strong the tides stronger. i was afraid we would knock ourselves off course. "you know you didnt need to make such a big deal about that. actually you didnt have to say anything about that." annabeth said coming out standing next to me on the railing. i sighed and ran my hads through my hair.**

**"i know i know. its just, for 4 years i was the only kid posiedon had, well only one known. then all of a sudden i get a younger sister, and that same sister is getting checked out by guys 24/7. it just gets to me sometimes."**

**"uh huh yeah it gets to you. percy you guys could have made a really bad sea storm."**  
><strong>"i know."<strong>  
><strong>"so i guess i dont have to tell you what to do now." i sighed<strong>  
><strong>"no. im on it." i kissed her on the forehead and walked below deck to saige's room. i was about to open the door when i realized it probably wouldnt help the situation so i knocked.<strong>

"look prissy is getting smarter."

"its a miracle" saige said

"maybe dating a daughter of Athena was good think after all for him." nico said

"i hate you guys."

**there were a few noises i even think i heared her say good bye to someone but before i thought more about it she opened the door. my guess is she was expecting annabeth because even though she wasnt smiling i coulsd still see a little disapointment in her face.**

"i know how you feel i get that every time i see your father." apollo said laughing

"well i get it every time i see you or hear one of those idiotic poems." artemis said and the gods nodded in agreement.

"if i have to hear another poem that starts with 'there once was a goddess from sparta' i'm going to lose it." athena said.

"trust me its much worse in the future." annabeth said.

"how worse exactly?" aphrodite asked worridly.

"its going through a haiku phase." saige said and they all groaned while apollo thought intently on that idea.

** she pulled away from the door and walked over and sat on her bed. i walked in and leaned against the wall by the bed. "listen saige im sorry about earlier its just you know your my little sister, and seeing guys staring at your body all the time..." my voice trailed off. she sighed.**

**"okay perce i guess i kind of get it if i saw it from your point of view, but im not going to pretend like im doing anything wrong. im not dressing a badly as i coul but you know whatever lets just put this behi-" she didnt get to finish because there was a blood hardening scream came from outside. "ANNABETH!"**

this caught athena's attention and she leaned forward in her seat a little

**we said at the same time and ran out the door to the sky deck. when we were out there what i saw definately wasnt annabeth. stretched out of the sea was this huge sepernt with two heads and annabeth was no where to be seen.**

"you see what your little pointless argument caused." artemis scolded

**"ANNABETH" i screamed again.**  
><strong>"over here" she said. it came from tthe side of the ship. i ran over followed by saige and sure enough on the side of the ship was annabeth hanging on to a port hole for her life. "HOLD ON" i yelled down at her.<strong>

"yeah well its not like she can do anything else." selina said matter-o-factly.

**"YEAH WELL I DIDNT PLAN ON ANYTHING ELSE."**

"cool i think like older annabeth."

**i looked around franticly for a rope or something but saw nothing. " come on think seaweed brain think."**

everyone started laughing.  
>"really percy." nico said shaking his head.<p>

"SMH big bro, just smh" saige said

"whats SMH?" conner asked

"its txt and facebook speak for shaking my head" annabeth said.

"whats facebook?" aphrodite asked

"its this website in the future kind of like the evolved version of ummmm..." percy trailed off trying to think of what they might have during this time.

'your bebo" thalia finaly said and the gods nodded.  
><strong><br>i told myself. "i got it" saige said. then she ran to the side and looked down at annabeth. "annabeth look through the port hole what room is that?" annabeth did a little chin up and looked in it.**

"umm i see a hall to the left and the kitchen to the right."

**"i know where that is. annabeth hold on i'll come unlock it percy you hold off that over grown garden snake." i nodded at her and pulled out riptide as she ran below deck.  
>"hey you big sea worm " i yelled at it.<br>**  
>"SMH perce" hermes said<p>

"worst insult ever." zues said

**the serpent hissed at me or i guess it could have been a riptide. it leaned in and snapped at me, i rolled to the side and slashed at it with riptide as it retreated wich only mad it mad and caused it to let out a really loud and horrible shriek. the left head hissed at me then it spit some dark green liquid that looked suspiciously like posion. the spot where it shot started to smoke and made a hole. "hey this is a gift" i complained.**  
><strong>i dodged another shot and took cover behind something big. soon annabeth and saige joined me takeing cover<strong>  
><strong>"oh good your here now tell me is there anything, anything packed away in that big beautiful brain of yours that can tell me how to kill this thing."<strong>

annabeth smiled at the comment and kissed percy on the cheek when no one was watching

**i asked annabeth hopefully. "that thing out there is a hyden. is kind of like a hydra only smaller and known to the deepest parts of the waters. the storm you guys made must have stirred it."**

**"uh huh yeah how do we kill it" saige said trying to get pass the whole school lesson and straight to the point.**

"yeah that might be the best thing to do." posiedon said

** "you cant. i mean not with out medusa's head, but there is a way we can get rid of it." i raised an eyebrow and she explained her plan to us.**

"thats great annabeth has a plan now all percy has to do and not mess it up." thalia said and percy stuck his toung out at her.

**me and saige walked to the center of the sky deck makeing sure to be in full view of it. saige now had her sword Tidelwave out and ready.**  
><strong>"hey baby snake down here" saige siad to the right head. it hissed at her and got in her face i was about to jump between it and her when she shot me a look warning me not to mess up the plan.<strong>

"ha told you" thalia said causing everyone to laugh.

"oooo OWNED!" the stolls and apollo yelled out  
><strong><br>it hissed again and saige held her up infront of her face and did the waving motion for when you smell something that stinks. "oh gods what have you been eating someone should really get you a breath ment because damn that is some seriously stanky breath."**

**"saige!"**

everyone laughed at this**.**

"i swear saige and percy are just a like." thalia said

"we are not!" they both protested

"sorry saige but you guys are. percy is the only other person i have met that would do something like that in the middle of danger." grover said.

"yeah you guys have like the worst case of ADHD ever. your very impulsive and put your in the way of danger with out really thinking about it until after your safe." annabeth said

"and since when is that a bad thing." saige said

"yeah as i recall my impulsiveness is what saved you," he gestured to annabeth " and saved camp turning you back human." he said gesturing to thalia now.

"wait what are you talking about?" ares asked.

"what about saving annabeth?" athena asked

silence...

"fine dont tell us!" artemis huffed.

**she looked at me and then realized that instead of ripping on the thing she should be running. "oh...right" she said then brought up Tidel wave hit the monster in the eye and took off running below deck. the head folowed as plan. i slashed at mine and went to the same stairs as saige except i went up instead of down. the plan was to get the two heads tangled up. i ran around the whole upper floor and to the stairs i passsed by saige and we high fived still being chased. now i was running around the lower level saige did, except i went the total opposit way her head started. i ran back to the sky deck out the right side stairs. saige came out the left i only hoped annabeth had the escape boat ready and the boambs set.**

athena figured out what was going to happen and put the title along with it. _not a bad plan._she thought the smiled proudly at her daughter.

**i ran passed saige and we started going around eachother while the heads stupidly followed. "guys 10 seconds come on." annabeths voice said. i nodded at saige and she nodded back. we both walked to the edge of the boat and looked at the serpent. it tryed coming to us but found it very difficult seeming how it was tied up and tangled all through the boat. we smiled proud of our work and highfived each other then jumped off the side of the ship into the boat.  
>"cut the rope quick. 5 seconds till they blow." annabeth said. saige slashed the ropes and together we willed the water to make this dome like thing over the top of the little boat.<strong>

**"whats the GPS say?" saige asked.**

**"if we keep this route we should make it there. we will use the explosion to give us a little boost foward." annabeth said.**

**"okay" we said in unison then there was huge book from the ship as the explosives went off. _note to self: thank hepheastus cabin_**

"your welcome" hepheastus said

**i heaerd the serpent shriek in pain as it was hit with all the exploding bombs and taken down with the sinking ship. as for us well that explosion did give us a boost too much of one actually. instead of just raceing across the water we shot high into the air then crashed down on what was sand. we wernt hurt because of the dome we made but close to throwing up maybe. ugh i felt like i was about to through up when i looked at the surroundings. we had made it to ogygia island. i stood up and stretched my leg. you know i really should stop showing up here by explosions...well at least i wasnt knocked out this time. if only i knew what was going to happen next then i wished i had.**

"thats it." Nico said

"what happens next?" aphrodite asked

"umm i'd rather not say for the sake of my life" percy said seeing the angry faces on Annabeth and saige's face.

"okay? who's next?" athena asked and nico took the book and threw it at thalia.

"ow!" she rubbed the back of her head. "you have some courage death boy. watch your back." she smirked evily and nico gulped.

**i know its not my best and its kind of sucky but i just really didnt have any inspiration. all of my creativity went into the script i had to write for thater class. anyways yeah so i might have a new story coming its going to be called OLYMPUS HIGH! and its going to be a class of the titans based but with pjo characters. if you dont know what class of the titans are you reallly should look it up. ho on youtube and watch afew episodes or something its good.**


	12. A N

**SORRY I DID NOT UPDAT EDURING THE WEEK END BUT I WENT TO TH EKWANZA FEST CONCERT, ANYWAYS I AM ALSO SORRY THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.**

**I WANTED TO ASK YOU GUYS TO CHEEK OUT MY NEW FANFIC I JUST STARTED TONIGHT ITS CALLED**

**Olympus High: Demigods and DemiTitans.**

**ITs a short chapter cause it sstarting everything off but please tell me what you think leav some reviews on it and i promis i will update thi sstory tomorrow i fno ti will only updat esaturday or maybe not even then...MWWWWWWWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA(CUE THUNDER"**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have decided that i may or may not be continuing this story. I have little comments which makes me doubt really anyone is reading it, and most comments i do have are flames. So i just might not finish this story i don't know yet i have not made up my mind. If you have anything you feel you need to say or ask PM me.**

**-LIL'BIT **


	14. Chapter 14

**ALRIGHT SO DO TO DEMANDS I WILL CONTINUE.**

**"CHAPTER 5 ISLAND SWEET ISLAND" Thalia read.**

"Seriously!" Annabeth said looking at him

"Island sweet island?" Saige said adding on. Percy put his hands up in defeat.

"hey i didn't name them." He said then motioned for Thalia to continue.

**After i flexed my leg i held out my hands to help the girls up. saige on my left annabeth on my right. as i was pulling them up something came out of no where and tackled me in a hug. i fell back which of course ended up in my leting go of the girls hands and them falling on thier butts, which they were not too happy about.**

"Damn right i wasn't happy." Saige and Annabeth said.

"Do all you demigods talk so...so..." Hades asked looking for the right word.

"Profoundly." Annabeth supplied

"yeah that." he said

"Well not everyone" saige said

"The older demigods of course." percy said.

"Especially a certain daughter of Ares and daughter of Zues." Nico said Gesturing to Thalia.  
>Ares looked a little proud at His daughter, while Thalia frowned.<p>

"Thats strike two death boy" she said.

"Hahahaha Nico's gonna get it." The stolls said.

"Hey Lord Hepheastus can we borrow a camera for when it happens?" Travis asked.

"No one is filming my boyfriends get killed." Saige said.

"Thanks babe." Nico said wrapping his arm around her.

"Yeah no worries no one will record you getting killed but me." she said smirking.  
>Everyone started laughing at Nico's Face.<br>"I'm sure your fan club will love it." she said patting his head while laughing.

**i was about to reach for riptide when i recognized the smell of cinamen. an very odd scent for a monster but an obvious for calypso.**

"So You like the smell of cinnamon do you aye nephew?" Zues said waggling his eyebrows. Everyone laughed except Annbeth, Athena, and Aphrodite who were looking at percy for his answer.

"Naw. I'm more like the sweet smell of lemons kind of guy." He said winking at annabeth.  
>she smiled and gave him a look that said <em>Nice save!<em>he just smirked back.

**i quickly slid her off of me and stood up. anabeth and saige were dusting off thier pants then crossed thier arms giving calypso an all but not friendly look. it was acctually pretty scary you might not have thought it was but after seeing what these two can do especialy together you would probably run home to your mommy.**

"No kidding." The stolls, an d nico said much to saige an d annabeths liking.

**calypso stood up and looked at me then came running again_. "oh gods!" _i thought. lucky for me i saw this one coming so i didnt fall unfortunatly annabeth wasnt too thrilled to see me hug her. of course even though she was doing most of the huging.**

**"perceus oh gods its really you! i hoped you would come back one day but i never thought...how?" she said as she gave me the most bone cracking hug ever. "umm... yeah" i said trying to pull out her hug. the truth was i was actually a little happy to see her.**

"is that so?" Annabeth asked.

"Wise girl you know i didn't mean it that way.

**i admit she is really pretty but she doesnt compare to annabeth. i got loose and rubbed the back of my neck and threw a sympathetic look at annabeth who was just standing in her previous stance except i could see her biteing her bottem lip holding herself back. she just gave me a look that was a little simular to the one she was giveinng calypso. saige was giving her te same look as annabeth.**

**i wondered if this had something to either do with the her falling on her butt or the fact that her and annabeth have grown really close and she is doing the whole back door thing.**

_"_It was both." saige said.

**"Whats the whole back door thing mean?" Clariese asked.**

"It's like umm... when one of your friends get in to it with someone else you tell them you got their back door which just means back." Nico said.

"The future is wierd." Artemis said

"Not to mention screwed up" Thalai grumbled.

"What was that Thalia?" Aphrodite asked

"oh umm nothing lady Aphrodite."

probably both, saige doesnt like to be dropped! "so percy...oh im sorry i didnt see you two there." she said to saige and annabeth who she just noticed. "i am calypso welcome to my island and you are." saige steped foward first since it didnt look like annabeth would. "saige caraway, daughter of posiedon" she said. calypso's eyes sparkled "she is your sister!" i nodded. she gave saige a warm smile and thank the gods saige is a wonderful actress because she gave a pretty convincing smile back but as soon as calypso's eyes left her face it dropped back to a glare.

"**and you are?" "annabeth sighed and let her hands dropp to her sides. "annabeth chase, daughter of athena, architect of olympus" she stuck out her hand and shook calypso's.**  
><strong>"so to what do i owe this honor of 3 heroes coming to visit percy?"<strong>

"the girl has a one track mind does she." hermes snickered along with Apollo.

**"well you see-" i started but was cut off my saige. "uh huh lover boy my quest i got this."**

"Ha even she called you lover boy too." Thalia said

"Yeah yeah yeah thals." he said waving her off.

"Why what did he do?" Posiedon asked.

"Was it really romantic?" Aphrodite asked dreamy eyed. Artemis, Athena, and Ares rolled their eyes.

"Lets just say he unknowingly poured out his heart to Annabeth in front of 3 people." Thalia said before reading again.

**she stepped foward. "we are on a quest and we need to get to the ancient underwarter temple of the waterbenders. we are told that you know where it is and are very familar with the land. we need a guide and was hopeing you could help." calypso looked at the 3 of us and she let her eyes stay on me.**

**"okay for you perce i will help."**  
><strong>"thanks caly"<strong>

**"**CALY"? everyone in the room minus saige, percy and annabeth. Thalia along with almost everyone else in the room face palmed.

"your just seriously asking for it kid." Ares said.

Athena was glaring at him. _and just when i moved on from calling him sea spawn!_ she thought

**"CALY!" annabeth and saige chorused together. "calypso. umm thanks calypso" i said qquickly. yeah i dont think the little nick name helped things**

"No shit sherlock, you think" Nico said

"Son watch your mouth." Hades said

"umm yes sir" he said back quickly making the other demigods snicker.

**and from annabeth's look i see it definately didnt. "so when do we leave?" calypso asked.**  
><strong>"sunrise tomorrow morning we should get a head start." Saige said. "im kind of bored so i think im going to go and train some where."<strong>  
><strong>"oh my invisible servents can train with you. i think they would make excellent training partners." calypso said.<strong>

"Were they good training partners?" Clarises asked and Ares looked curiously.

"Yeah i cant lie those invisible servants really help with training" Saige said.

"We should get some around camp." the stolls said

"Not happening!" Saige said

"Aww why not?"

"Like you would even you would even use them for training you'd just have them help you with pranks." Percy said

"Which reminds me you guys are dead for stealing all my the Aphrodite's cabin make up last weak. After this chapter You, me, clariese and then arena." selina said.  
>theey gulped while the other demigods laughed.<p>

"goodluck guys." Saige said"yeah last time i sparred her she hit me in my bal-...i umm mean my little men." Nico sai dafter the look he got from his dad.

**then all of a sudden i got a real chill like something was watching us then i could feel one of the servants as they walked passed me. im guessing one or more of them grabbed saige's hand because it looked like she was being pulled out to a grassy field. we followed behind in akward silence. calypso walking a little close to me and annabeth walking awfully far from me.**

**we sat down and watched saige spar the invisible servants, she was doing really well against them considering they had the whole invisible thing as an advantage. she had been sparing a while then took a break while i went up. by sunset all of us except calypso had at lest spared a few times and now annabeth and saige were sparing. i watched as annabeth and saige collided blades and how they played with one another, using the other person's weakness to their own advantage. they were really good sometimes they can go on like this for hours before there is a winner. i was watching when calypso's voice broke my thoughts. "you didn't come here to see me did you." she said her voice sounded a little sad and scared. "umm well i did but technically i-we came to ask for your help" i said rubbing the back of my neck. "oh" now her voice was really sad and i might have made matters worse by doing this but i just wasn't going to let her sit there and be sad.**

"Kelp head" Thalia said

"Kelp for brains" Nico said

"Seaweed brain" Annabeth said

"Idiotic older brother." saige said

"SmH percy" Apollo said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry that i have this uncontrollable think to try and help everyone because i dont like seeing people sad." he defended himself

"We never said it was a bad thing." Thalia said.

"yeah seaweed. Thats one of the things i love about you your so sweet and caring." Annabeth said then kissed him on the lips.  
>Everyone except Aphrodite and selina made gagging noise.<p>

**"caly listen, yeah its true that the whole reason i came was because of my sister's quest but its not like i forgot about you. you would cross my mind every once in a while and i would get a bit sad and remembered the the great garden you have here." i was starting to get her attention because she looked at me her warm brown eyes staring into mine. "you missed me?"**

Annabeth turned to percy. "Dont worry its gone. aske dmom to throw it out when i called her after the quest." he said and she nodded.

**"yeah, there were times when i would look at the moonlace flower i have and i would miss you." i lied and now i knew it made matters worse because after i said that calypso just threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. it took me a second to process what happened but as soon as i did i gently but firmly pushed her off me. she looked confused but i really didnt care how she felt right now my main concern was annabeth. right after i took calypso off me i heard a gasp from the field were annabeth and saige were sparing. saige was on the ground and annabeth had her sword in one hand pointed saige's sword at saige's neck.**

"ha my daughter won in your face barnical breath, no offense saige" Athena said

"None taken lady Athena, Annabeth's a master fighter its hard to beat her." Saige said fist bumping Annabeth

**she was looking at me her face full of hurt. her grey eyes looked even more grey. as a single tear slid down her check she dropped the swords and ran right passed me to the beach. "Annabeth its not-i didnt-she" i tried to explain as i ran after her.**

**when i caught up to her she was leaning against a palm tree her hands whipping away tears as she cryed. "wise girl i-"**

**" dont you wise girl me."**

**"annabeth." i put my hand on her cheek but she pushed it away.**

**"No! dont touch me." she was backing away from me as if i would turn her to gold at touch like king midis. "i-we need a break." she said in a low voice**

**"wait what?" i was about to go up to her when she took off running. i was about to go after her when saige stopped me.**

**"trust me bro she just needs some time to cool off. dont worry i willl take care of the damage control and you," she glanced around me to calypso then back to me. "you need to get your _friend_ before annabeth and i send her to the underworld." she gave me a little hug then jogged off to annabeth. i sighed and punched the nearest tree in frustration. it cracked where i hit it at and fell. i turned and saw calypso standing there awkwardly.**

**"percy what was that all about?"**

"oh nothing you just kissed him in front of his easily Jealous girlfriend" Ares said

"I am not easily jealous." Annabeth protested.

"Sorry wise girl but you kind of are."

"Name one time."

"That time in the alley behind Goode when Rachel came out."

"That was different"

"How?"

"I-umm-because it ummm.-UGH Shut up!"

**"listen calypso you knew one of the reasons i left your island is because of my friends. well annabeth isnt just my best friend anymore. she is way more than that and you just kissed me in front of her. in front of my easily jealous girlfriend now she is pissed at me, probably deciding which way to run you through, and her mom is probably plotting some way to get me dead." i said then sighed and fell to the ground holding my hands up to my face. this was so messed up. calypso sat down next to me but i was already getting up. "i need to go for a swim." i said then went down to the beach.**

**when i was at the beach i swam to the bottom and sat there. i was just thinking about how messed my life got at times. i have a girl thats after me, a probably semi-mad sister, a pissed girlfriend who i think broke up with me, and on top of that we are in the middle of a quest. UGH!**

**i felt someone else enter the water and hoped it was annabeth, but i knew better than to think that she could hold her breath and swimm all the way to the bottem. "what your not mad at me." i said**

**"naw, im not really mad a little irritated that you didnt tell calypso about you and annie sooner, but not mad." saige said back.**

**"yeah i wasnt thinking."**

**"well you are seaweed brain." she said then laughed. i nudged her playfully then joined in, but my laugh didnt last long i still had a problem to deal with.**

**"saige what am i going to do? annabeth is beyond pissed and im scared her mother is going to come down from olympus and vaporize me at any second." she laughed then stopped when she saw my face.  
><strong>  
><strong>"oh you were serious? oh come on im sure athena wouldnt do that."<strong>

"Phff yeah right" Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth said  
><strong><br>"phff yeah right!  
><strong>  
>"Oh great i'm thinking like percy" Nico said<p>

"Pass me the book and i'll fry it." Thalia said.  
><strong><br>she threatened me this morning." she raised an eyebrow. "this morning? how? when?" i didnt get the chance to answer because someone called my name. i looked up willing the water to work like a telescope so i could see. standing on the beach was calypso looking out at sea searching for me. i sighed and just looked at the ocean floor. 'you have to get this over sooner or later you know that right!" saige said. "yeah well i choose later" was my reply which earned me a semi-annoyed glare and a slap in the back of my head. "percy you need to tell her, and tell her now or else the whole quest is going to be like this."**

**"fine!" i huffed and started to swim up but saige stopped me.**

**"oh and make sure to do it gently we still need her and dont worry about annie i'll try to talk to her."**

**"thank sis, your the best"**

**"yeah well..." was her reply i just rolled my eyes and swag to the top.**

**i popped out the water scaring calypso and she yelped in surprise. "percy you scared me half way to hades."**

**"yeah umm can we talk." her face went sad and she said**

**"sure." we were walking along the beach and we started talking.**

**"so umm about earlier." i said.**

**"oh umm you mean the kiss."**

**"yeah that, umm i...uhh...i mean ..why?" was all i could get out. unfortunatlly she had much more to say.**

**"percy have you ever looked at yourself, and i mean really looked at yourself. if only you saw the way you looked to us then you would know why i did what i did." she started to lean in and i moved quickly.**

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! yOU ALREADY TOLD HER AND SHE STILL TRYIED TO KISS YOU!" Annabeth yelled  
><strong><br>"caly no i-i cant...annabeth-"**

**"your friend?"**

**"yes but she isnt just my friend she is way more than that, she means way more than that to me she is my girlfriend." calypso looked sad then her face went back to the same one from before.**

**"i guess i kind of figured there was something between you when she ran off earlier,...but i recall her saying that you need a break. now to me that sounds and awful alike breaking up which means you are free." she put her hands on my chest and slid them up to my neck. she ran her hand through my hair and tryed to kiss me again. i grabbed her by the hands and gently but forcefully pushed her off me.**

**"caly no, i dont think of you that way i only think of annabeth she is the only one i want to be with, im sorry." her face went from warm and inviting to cold, and hard.**  
><strong>"FINE!" she yelled.<strong>  
><strong>"good luck trying to get to and through the palace with out me." then she stormed away.<strong>

**i rubbed the back of my neck as i walked tword the camp the girls set up earlier. i didnt regret anything i was just hopeing she would cool down by morning. when i got to the camp the fire was blazeing strong and saige was sitting by it holding TidelWave in her hands. annabeth was curled up in a sleeping bag close to saige sleeping, or pretending to sleep. i wanted to walk up to her but she needed her time. i walked over to the other side of saige and put down a sleeping bag. she looked at me with raised eyebrows and i just gave her a look telling her i didnt want to talk about it. she nodded and turned back to the fire. i just sighed and layed down looking at the stars. _"_aphrodite why must you make things complicated.?_"_ was the last thing that crossed my mind then i drifted to sleep but before i did i could have sworn i heard a shrilly girl voice squeal "_**because i have taken an very strong intrest in you young hero. you two demigods are my favorite couple and i will put true love t**o the test."_**

"

****Hehehe i love my future me you too will be the biggest thing since paris and helen" Aphrodite said. "annabeth and percy, percy and annabeth perc-abeth aww cute."

"percabeth?" Everyone asked

"Their couple name duh!" everyone rolled thier eyes.

"THats the end who's " Thalia was interrupted when Ares launched him self at percy knocking him out his chair and pining him to the wall. Of course Annabeth, saige, nico and Thalia drew their weapons but percy raised his hand telling them not to do anything.

"Ares what are you doing get away from my son!" posiedon said.

"There's too much mushy stuff i need action so i figured might as well go for the invincible sea brat." he grunted pressing the blade against percy's neck.

"Ares stop this now." zues said but percy spoke up.

"NO he wants to fight fine lets fight." Before Ares could do anything he pulled out Riptide and pushed ares back.

**okay so i did continue and a little cliff hanger for you. Dont forget to check out my New fanfic and review i want to thank those who encouraged me to continue this book. You guys are awesome.**


	15. Short but violent chapter

**I'm sorry for not writting sooner but...well yeah! I know this is short i Planned on acctually writting the whole chapter but I have something to do so this bit was just to you know show you guys that I havent stopped writting it.**

Percy pressed strait foward catching Ares off guard. Ares jumped back some to dodge the tip of Riptide. Percy swung and slashed hitting only the air in front of Ares. Ares smiled smugly thinking that he was going to win seeing as the wimp couldn't even land one blow on him, but he didnt realize Percy's plan. As the continued on to clash swords you could hear the cheering from the others in the room. All the demigods minus clariese were cheering on Percy of course along with Posiedon, Hermes, Apollo, and shockingly Artemis. The others were either cheering for Ares or staying quiet.

Ares started to get cocky and tried to show off but he didnt realize the huge body of water that was forming behind him.

"Give it up kid. I'm a god you cant win."

Percy just smirked because he said that the first time. "Well i whooped your godly ass when i was 12 so i think i can do it now!"  
>That caught ares attention and he let his guard down. Percy took the oppertunity to do the disarming move he learned from Luke.<br>Ares was stunned when he saw his blade on the floor and Percy's pointed at his chest. The cheering got louder and everyone minus Athena, Zues, and Clariese were chanting, 'Percy, Percy!' Ares looked at Percy as he just winked at the god and turned to walk away.

'That smug little bastard' Ares thought growing angry. He picked up his sword and charged at percy.

"Percy watch out!" Annabeth, Saige, Nico, And Thalia said at once. Percy didnt even turn around he just simply snapped his fingers and the war god was frozen in his steps. No, I mean litteraly frozen. The water Percy had been building up was now covering Ares and he was frozen in it. Everyone in the room just gaped at him.

"H-how did you do that?" The stolls asked and everyone else minus the future demigods nodded thier heads wanting to know the answer.

"This isn't the first time I've fought Ares." He said simply. "And I knbew he would eventually get over confident and mess up and I would get my chance. I also knew that If i infact did get my chance he probably wouldn't be too happy with me beating him especially infront of everyone. I knew his rage would take over and he would try to attack me so the water and freezing him wwas just a back up plan."

Everyone continued to stare at him. "Thats wasn't a bad plan, it was acctually pretty...ahem smart" Athena said the compliment as if it hurt her with every word.

"Thank you lady Athena, I guess I have Annabeth to thank for that." He sad causing Annabeth to blush, demigods to snicker, and Aphrodite cooing.

"So who's reading?" Saige asked breaking silence.

"Actually We should probably take a small break while we defrost Ares." Zues said.

"Yeah, Hey Hermes and Hades can you help bring him to my infirmary?" APollo asked and the said gods nodded before flashing out.

**Like i said sorry fro it short but I'm bout to get my hair done because the break is over and i start school again tomorrow so yeha but I promiss when I'm done if My mom isnt tripping i will update the rest of the chapter befroe the night ends if not i migh twake up early tomorrow or just after school tommoro but yeah so lata!11**


	16. Chapter 16: Step up dive under part 1

_percy's_

After Zues and Hades left with Apollo all the demigods drifted off back to the Entertainment room the Stolls had found, well almost all demigods. I was about to walk into the E...room when Annabeth grabbed my hand stopping me. I looked back at her questionably as Thalia walked past me into the room.

"Whats up, Wisegirl?" I asked her but instead of talking she just smiled at me. She had this look in her eyes similiar to the one when she's coming up with plans or new blueprints.

"Lets go some where else." She said pulling my hand.

"Alright."I let her pull him down the hall way until they came to a closet. I looked up at her confused. She just rolled her eyes opened the door and pushed me in. As soon as she was in and the door was shut she attacked my lips. She like litteraly pushed me back against the wall and started kissing me.  
><em>whoa whats gotten in to her? not that i didnt mind it but still!<em>

_Annabeth_

Whoa whats gotten into me? I don't know what took over me but as I watche dpercy fight Ares i don't know something just sort of...clicked? He looked so cute as his hair fell lightly over hhis face and he swung riptide. The hard and determined look on his face made me shiver. I loved it when he was like this. When he took charge and made me feel all antsy. I realized we hadn't had any true alone time in a while, so as everyone was going in to the E...room i pulled percy to a hall closet where I then attacked his lips.

I kissed him hungrily and passionatly and he did the same. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his hair. His tongue brushed my bottem lip begging for entrance so I gave it to him. Our tongues faught for control as he placed his hands on either sides of my hips. He lifted me up a if it was the easiest thing in the world and sat me on the empty table. He moved foward closing any and every space between us and deepened the kiss. Then all too soon to my liking he pulled away breathing hard. I looked at him confused.

"S-shouldn't we get back the others will start to wonder?" He asked in shallow breaths.

"Let them wonder. We havent had much alone time since Saige arrived." With that said I grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulleed him back to me. He kissed me willingly before going to my neck. He kissed under my cheek, chin, colar bone, then back up leaving a traill of fire.

"Demigods, pageing all demigods to the throne room like now!" Hrmes voice came over the intercom.

We pulled away relunctently and just sat there leaning against eachother.

"We probably should go." I said breaking the silence and jumping doen from the table. I reached for the door nob but Percy stopped me. I turned to face him and he took both hands and cupped my face giving me one last sweet kiss.

"I love you" He said

"I love you too." I was about to kiss him again when I heard footsteps racign down the hall past us. We waited till they were all gone before slipping out.

Back In the throne room No ones Pov

All gods were sitting in thiere thrones as the demigods arrived. Percy and Annabeth were the last two to come in. Some of the gods gave the couple skeptical looks but other wise said nothing.

"I'll umm read" Artemis said taking the book.

**CHAPTER 6: I STEP UP THEN DIVE UNDER" **Artemis read but Percy didnt pay attention.

"Dude Why You looking at me like that?" he asked Nico.

"Because Perc your hair looks like a bird nest. Where did you and Annabeth go?" He asked the last part waggiling his eyebrows. Percy just blushed and fixed his hair.

Thalia looked over to see Percy blushing and fixing his hair. She pretty much guessed where they were doing during the break. So being the good friend she is she decided to mess with Annaberth.

"Psst Annabeth,"

"Huh?" She whispered back.

"You have a hicky!" she tried to say it lowly but apparently the gods had stopped reading to see what they were talking about.

Annabeth and /percy's eyes went wide while evryone bar Athena started laughing. Annabeth put her hand to cover up the sploggy red spot on her neck while Percy just coward in fear behind his chair. Athena was starting to see red as she stared at the sea brat but before she could do anything zues ordered Artemis to read.

**That night i had a really weird dream.**

"Percy no offence but all your dreams are weird" Thalia said

"No Pinecone face dont say no offence that could have been a sweet burn" conner said. Needless to say a certain son of hermes tasted lighting few seconds later.

**At first i was under water i could tell because  
>1. i was swimming,<br>2. i didn't need to breath, and  
>3. because a fish swam past me. Anyways so in my dream i was in an under water cabin like in a sunk ship except everything in the ship was completely fine nothing was floating around or all soaked from the wetness.<br>**  
>"Hey is that the dream you were talking about?" Saige asked Percy.<p>

"MMm yeah."

"What dream?" Apollo asked

silence...

Huff! "Yeah yeah i know just listen"

"Your actuallly learning i'm so proud of you" Artemis said

**in this cabin was only two things a bed, and whoever was laying on it. i slowly approached the bed and i could soon see that the person laying there obviously was a camper.**

This caught everyones attention. Mr. D of course inwardly groaned. _Great another brat to take care of!_  
><strong><br>they had on greek armor heavy by the looks of it and i could see an orange shirt under it. i walked closer attempting to wake them but the scene changed and i was now on the beach looking out at the sunset sitting with a girl.**

Annabeth's eyes bugged out! Great Just more embarrasment to add! Thalia, Saige, and Nico saw the look on Annabeth's face and knew that this would be interesting.

**we were holding hands and i looked up at her face and our eyes met, her amazingly grey eyes with my sea green green ones. i realized just what this scene was. it was about a few weeks before saige came i had surprised annabeth with a sunset picnic.**

"Aww, how sweet" Selina and Aphrodite cooed.

"Why can't you be sweet like that?" Aphrodite asked Ares.

"It's just a stupid sunset picnic whats wrong with the dates we go on. Remember the ones to that waterpark!" Ares said and Annabeth shivered remembering the spiders. Aphrodite was giving Ares the ' Are-you-f-ing- kinding-me?' look and Hepheastus laughed while shaking his head.

"Whats so funnty?" He asked him.

"Your idiotcy!" Hepheastus surprisingly said back.

"W-what?"

"You and how your calling those little _things_you go on dates. A real date should be nice and fun. Like a nice dinner at a fancy resturant then off to the movies or dancing. After that maybe a nice moonlit walk on the beach or if you don't have a beach take her somewhere special to you but still a romantic spot. Somewhere like the open roof top of a tall building that has a nice view. Now thats what you call a date." He finished surprising everyone.

Ares started laughing. "Your kiding right? Aphrodite would never go for that right sweetie?"

silrnce...

"Aphrodite?" He turned to see her by Ares's side with her arm looped around his.

"You know thatsounds like the perfect date." She said

"Well I'd love to take you on it tonight say 7 o'clock!" She nodded at Hepheastus andsnuggled into him.

Everyone was dead silent. THe demigods tried to hold back thier laughter and shock. The gods were equaly as shocked but not as much as Ares.

"B-b-b-but-"

Quickly read before he starts a rant." Clariese cut him off surprising everyone again**.**

**Iknow i said i was goung to try and finish the the chapter but i couldnt rest will be up tomorrow after school! review !**


	17. Very important AN

**_VERY IMPORTANT PLZ READ!_**

**1st I'm sorry I didn't update the rest of the chapter as i said i would, but According to some people I should delete This story.**

**He/She or whatever the F-ck the person is goes by the name of:GooseberryIcecream.**  
><strong>Apparently she doesn't like my story because it breaks a rule. (Cue sarcastic gasps)<strong>  
><strong>She said and I quote<strong>  
><strong>"MST: comments inserted in between the flow of a copied story are not allowed delete your story."<strong>

**WTF! For one has she even read a PJO fanfic when they go back to the past and are reading the books? Because basically according to what she is saying those fanfics (That we love to read so much) are against the rules too and should be taken down. I also don't understand where she gets off trying to tell me to delete MY story.**

**I just thought I should let yall know whats happening right now just in case you get on and my story is all of suddenly gone you have the He-She that likes ice cream soo much to blame for it.**

**Inbox me or leave comments on what you think**


End file.
